


Not Another Teen Fanfic

by winter_writer15



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes & Wanda Maximoff Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Teen AU, Uncle Tony, everything goes to shit, i love the gays, peter parkers a fucking nerd, soft smut, steve turns up later dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_writer15/pseuds/winter_writer15
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is popular, beautiful, smart and super super gay. All she's ever needed was her Uncle Tony and her group of friends for support, but when Bucky Barnes introduces her to Wanda Maximoff, everything will flip upside down in this teens world.





	1. Chapter 1

When Natasha Romanoff was 13 years and 25 days old she came out to her parents as queen of the lesbians. When she was 13 years and 26 days old, they kicked her out. On the same day, she found refuge on her Uncle Tony’s couch.

4 years later, she had upgraded from Tony’s musty old sofa to the garage he renovated for her, she hadn’t spoken to her parents since August 9th 3 years ago when she gave them both the finger as she walked out of the lawyer’s office with her new legal guardian.

Uncle Tony wasn’t your typical Uncle, he was inventor, spending more nights in the basement than in his own bedroom. He reminded Natasha of Belle’s father in Beauty and the Beast – a nutjob, but a loveable one.

“Get up you lazy shit.”

“Shut up you’re not my dad.”

“Good, I’d hate to have you as my heir, you’d be a terrible daughter.”

Natasha grabbed the pillow from under her head and flung it at Tony, both of them laughing as he preceded to jokingly suffocate her with it before quickly kissing her forehead.

“I’m only joking, I wish you were my daughter…then I could’ve been able to abandon your mother while she was pregnant and would’ve never had to lay eyes on your ugly mug.”

“Still look better than you, old man.”

To an outsider, this conversation may appear as if it was bordering on verbal abuse, may look as if Natasha and Tony had a terrible relationship and she should be taken out of that house as soon as possible, but, that wasn’t the case. Tony was one of the best friends Natasha had ever had and Natasha was everything to Tony, she was the daughter he always wanted.

“Really though, if you don’t get up in the next 20 seconds, you’re going to be late for school, so get off your ass and get moving.” He left, giving her the finger as he backed out of the door.

She groaned, _school_ , it was a teen cliché but she hated every minute she spent in that hellhole. Realistically, there was nothing wring with school, she had decent friends, good grades and she was hardly an eyesore. Her shoulder length red hair paired with her striking green eyes often resulted in almost every boy in school asking for her number, every single one saying they were the boy to “turn her straight”, every single one failing.

Pulling herself out of bed, she staggered over to her wardrobe and pulled out the first thing she could find that matched – a white t-shirt with a small spider embroidered onto the right breast pocket, paring this with a pair of black jeans she found on the floor. She pulled on a pair of black lace-up trainers and rushed through the kitchen from her bedroom to the bathroom, putting her toothbrush in her mouth as she swiped on some eyeliner in the shape of a small flick. She spat out her toothpaste and quickly ran a comb through her hair, it didn’t take much for Natasha to look beautiful and she knew it.

Grabbing a hoodie she stole from Clint, picking up her black backpack she kissed Tony on the cheek and mumbled a quick ‘bye love you’ before darting out the door. Her uncle had repeatedly offered to drive her to school but it was only a 10-minute walk if she was fast, plus it meant she could meet up with Clint before school and they could go in together.

“Is that my hoodie?” Barton asked as he noticed her turn the corner and go to cross the small road to meet him.

“Stop leaving your clothes at my house if you don’t want me to wear them.” She joked, jogging across the street to join him.

Stoneman High was as depressing as the name suggests, it was built in the 60’s and was best described as a concrete block with windows. Tony had tried to get Natasha into a better school but they couldn’t afford a private school and unless she was willing to do a 40-minute commute every morning to the nearest decent public school, Stoneman was all she had.

“Is it just me or does Stoneman get more depressing every time you see it.”

“Always the Debbie Downer Barton.”

The pair made their way to the table around the back of the school where their group met before school, interval, lunches, after school, it was their table and people were aware of that, they always left it available for them. There was always a group of new Freshman who thought they could sit there when they first make it up from middle school, but they never lasted long.

She saw Sam sitting on the table, clearly arguing with Scott over something irrelevant, Peter was copying out what Nat assumed was homework that was due today, she noticed Bucky was absent which wasn’t out of the ordinary, he was always late to school anyway.

“Hey Nat, tell Lang that The Last Jedi was the worst Star Wars film, he’s delusional.”

“You just don’t like change Wilson, it was one of the best and you’re just stuck in the past.”

Sam looked as if he was ready to tackle Scott to the ground, Scott had a similar look in his eyes.

“Sorry Sam, Scott’s right.” She replied, giving Sam a sarcastic, sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

“Aha! I told you Wilson, I’m always right when it comes to Star Wars!”

“Up until a few months ago you thought Ewoks were just Wookie children.” Natasha joked, tuning herself out of the conversation as Clint became involved, she noticed Bucky cross the yard, with him a short brunette girl. _Another one of his fucking girlfriends_ Nat thought to herself.

The other girl was wearing a black skater dress with a long cream cardigan that looked like something your gran would wear, pairing her little ensemble with a pair of black pumps, she carried a red backpack and a matching scarlet binder. Her hair was long, almost down to her waist and seemed to be the kind of hair that always somehow end up tangled moments after brushing it. As she came closer to the table, Natasha noticed she had numerous rings on her fingers and had a necklace around her neck. _She’s pretty_ , she thought, _Barnes bagged a good one there._

“Hey guys, this is Wanda, it’s her first day here.”

“Hey Wanda.” The rest of the group muttered before resuming what they were doing.

“Hi Wanda, I’m Natasha but just call me Nat.”

“Hi.” Wanda raised her hand in a small wave, she looked painfully awkward.

“So how are you so unfortunate as to know Barnes.” Natasha smirked.

“Fucking shut up Nat.”

“Oh, well, our parents are friends so his mom is making him show me around.”

“How come you’re only just joining, we are seniors, there’s only 10 months left of school before we can all get the fuck out of here.” She popped a stuck of gum in her mouth before offering some to the new girl.

“No thank you, we just moved back here from LA, my parents are making me finish so I can get into good collages.”

“Fucking parents.” She blew a bubble.

“Do your parents not care about what collage you go to?”

“I haven’t seen my parents in over 3 years sweetheart, I don’t think they give a flying fuck what collage their faggot daughter goes to.”  It was moments like this that Nat was desperate for a smoke, but she had quit a year ago, Barton had made her.

Wanda looked extremely uncomfortable with Natasha’s last remark, she had no idea what you say to a thing like that, Nat laughed, standing up and giving her a pat on the side of her arm.

“I’m just being a twat Wanda, it’s no big deal, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

In that moment, the school bell rang and figurately saved Wanda’s ass, Natasha threw the group a peace out sign and made her way to first period biology.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WidowWitch conflict time!  
> enjoy!  
> x

Biology was just as boring as it always was, Nat only took it because she had to. The teacher was over 100 years old and smelled like boiled cabbage and had no idea how to teach, he used experiment methods from the 1800s and never graded their papers on time. So, when the bell rang and he was forced to stop his lecture about diploids, Natasha was the first student out of the classroom.

After biology, Natasha had history, she enjoyed history, her favourite topic being the Russian Revolution, tragically they were learning about the first world war instead, and while she was excited to hear about the war itself, they had spent the past 3 weeks learning about the months leading up to the war – boring politics shit – which didn’t capture her interests at all. She made it up the 2 flights of stairs and along the corridor to her classroom, the tables were in sets of two like many other classes in the school and Natasha sat on her own at the back of the class, a whole double desk to herself.

As she turned in through the doorway, she saw Bucky’s friend from that morning sitting in her seat. Walking up to her, she plonked her bag on the desk.

“That’s my seat.”

“Oh…sorry, Mrs Robertson said there was a free seat at this desk.” The girl looked up at Nat with those big brown eyes of hers which only infuriated Natasha more.

“Yeah, it’s the next one along.”

“Does it matter? I’m here now.”

“Just slide along.” Natasha was about to lose her patience with this girl.

Obediently, Wanda moved her things to the next seat, allowing Natasha to sit in her original seat and get her books out ready for the lesson. Wanda muttered something under her breath.

“What did you say?” Natasha turned to stare daggers at her.

“I said: you don’t have to be so mean about it.” The girls voice was raised a little as she turned to look Nat directly in the eye.

Mrs Robertson entered and began to write on the whiteboard, forcing Natasha to change her voice to an aggressive whisper.

“Listen, you’re new here I get it, you think you run the entire fucking school but guess what, you don’t. You don’t run shit. You have no idea the kind of shit I’ve been through so don’t even try and tell me not to be mean about crap.”

“You think you’re the only one whose suffered in life? That’s fucking hilarious. Listen here gingey, you’re the one who doesn’t own shit. You think just because you’re pretty and smart and popular and have loads of hot guy friends that you’re the fucking shit. You’re the one who got angry at me for no fucking reason so don’t even try and have a go at me.”

Both girls refused to break eye contact until the teacher asked them to copy notes and they both dramatically began scribbling down information, ignoring each other completely. The girl was fierce, Natasha gave her that, but she was so annoying, the kind of annoying that got under your skin and irritated you to the bone.

The pair sat in silence for the rest of the lesson and when the bell rang, surprisingly Wanda was the first to storm off, Natasha almost thought she saw her cry, but that would be stupid.

During the 20-minute interval, Wanda never showed at the table, Natasha just assumed she had found some other friends ( _thank god_ ) and wouldn’t be bothering them. The redhead pulled a breakfast bar out of the front of her backpack, starving after missing breakfast.

“You skip breakfast again?” Clint strode over the table, swinging his legs over the bench to sit opposite her, pulling out an apple from his bag.

“I was late I had to skip it.” she muttered into the cereal bar.

“Sure you were.”

“Okay I probably could’ve stopped for some but I was running late, that part was true.”

“Nat you can’t keep skipping breakfast.” Clint was wearing that sad, worried expression he had around her sometimes.

“Oh, for god’s sake its not a big deal get over yourself.”

“Hey Pete.” Clint said as the other boy sat next to him, Peter had his head buried in a physics textbook, hardly noticing the other two people as he sat down.

“Earth to Peter Parker, do you copy?” She joked, finishing the last part of her snack.

“Sorry you guys, I just have really big test coming up and I wasn’t able to revise because I was doing my chem homework.” He didn’t look up.

“You mean the chem homework you were doing this morning?” Bucky said, texting as he sat next to Nat.

“Yeah, I was busy at the weekend.”

“Doing what?” Buck asked.

“Sleeping.”

“Of course you were. Hey Nat, where are Sam and Scott.” He didn’t look up from his phone.

“They have a breaktime detention for arguing about Star Wars in their English, didn’t you get the group message?”

“I don’t have data, I’ve been trying to text Wanda though, but she’s not replying, she said she’d meet me here for interval but I haven’t seen her. Nat, she was in your history, right? She told me she had Mrs Robertson.”

“We had an argument, she stomped off at the end of the lesson, don’t worry she’s probably with her other friends or something.” Natasha was frankly unbothered about Wanda Maximoff.

“Are you serious? Natasha, she doesn’t have any other friends, she literally been here for two hours!” he put his phone down to look at her.

“Don’t get mad at me, I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Nat seriously you have no idea the kind of shit that girls been through, why weren’t you just nice to her for fucks sake.” Bucky grabbed his bag and began to walk inside the school.

“We’ve all been through shit Barnes, it doesn’t make all of us wimps.” She shouted back.

She didn’t see Maximoff or Barnes for the rest of the day, she suffered through double English and a gym period, even lunch was a little depressing because Scott and Sam were still in detention and Clint was helping Peter revise for his physics text next period.

Her last period was a free period she should’ve used to study in the library, but she decided she’d had enough and made her way home.

**N: Going home early, cba with study**

**C: Want me to come around later?**

**N: Clint darling, its Friday night, I want to get drunk.**

**SL: Me and Sam are free to come.**

**N: Why do you guys always do everything as a pair? You’re not joined at the hip.**

**SW: Yeah, like you and Barton aren’t the exact same.**

**C: You two will never be as iconic**

**B: Can me and Wanda come?**

**N: Sure…**

She groaned as she opened her front door, kicking off her shoes. She didn’t want Wanda to come, she’d ruin the whole vibe. Nat just wanted to get drunk with her friends, Maximoff wasn’t her friend – she’d never be her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun teen drunkeness!  
> enjoy!  
> x

She rummaged her wardrobe to find something decent to wear, something comfortable but not too casual. Eventually she landed on wearing her sheer black crop top with her favourite red bralette and her black skater skirt. She had no problem with showing skin, she had a great body and enjoyed showing it off – who cares?

“That skirt’s too short and I can see your boobs I’m sorry as your fake-dad I have to object and ask you to change until you yell at me and storm out.” Tony smiled in the bathroom doorway as Natasha swiped on some of her favourite red lipstick.

“God fake-dad, let me live my goddamn life.” She grinned back.

“Nah, I’m only messing with you, if you want to dress like a hooker I will fully support you.” He came in and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

“Good cause I’d do it anyway, even if you didn’t like it.”

“I am well aware of that fact.”

She stuffed some essentials in her purse: her lipstick, her phone, her portable charger, her credit card, things like that.

“My fake-daughter looks beautiful.”

“Thanks fake-dad.”

“Don’t get too drunk, and if you’re staying at someone else’s text me first so I know you’re okay.”

“I will don’t worry.”

“Now go get hammered.”

She pulled on a pair of ankle boots with block heels and took one last look in the mirror before blowing a kiss to her Uncle and jumping in Bucky’s car which was parked out front. Barnes and Wanda were in the drivers and passenger’s seats, Sam and Scott were squeezed in the back with Nat.

“How are Clint and Peter getting there?” she asked as Bucky sped away.

“They’re just walking from Pete’s, you know he lives right next to the office.”

The ‘office’ was an office building about a 20-minute drive away from Natasha’s house, it was completely deserted because they were meant to demolish it years ago but just hadn’t so it stayed there, empty and unloved. The perfect place to get absolutely smashed.

“How’s bringing? I know me and Peter aren’t cause May won’t let him and I bought last time.” Nat questioned.

“I’ve got some in the trunk, and I think Clint’s bring some beer. Sadly, I’m not drinking because I’m designated driver unfortunately.” Bucky replied from the front seat.

They arrived at the office a few minutes later to see Clint and Peter on the third floor of the six-floor building, they already on their first beer. She they climbed the stairs, Wanda stayed just as quiet as she had done in the car. Natasha took note of her outfit, she was dressed in a black cropped t-shirt and a black flowy skirt that went passed her knees, with a pair of sneakers on her feet, her hair had been straightened and surprisingly had no knots or tangles, she was still just as beautiful as Natasha had noticed when she first saw her, but that didn’t she had to like her.

“Natasha! My best friend’s boobs look amazing!” Clint announced to the arriving party as they reached the third floor, it was clear that this wasn’t in fact his first beer, but his fourth.

“I know right! Hey, that’s not fair, you’re already drunk and I’m not, pass me a beer Peter.”

Parker threw her a bottle, which she miraculously caught, she took the bottle opener keyring and cracked off the top, handing everyone else the opener.

“Okay, okay guys I love you all a lot so, so, so I’m gonna toast to us okay? Even, yes even you Wanda, I’ve only met you once for like 5 minutes but you’re pretty rad so whatever.” Clint raised his bottle, prompting the rest of the group to do the same, Bucky raising a can of cola.

“Cheers to us!” they all said, taking swigs of burning liquid.

As the evening progressed and the group got drunker and drunker, faces becoming rosier and movement becoming more delayed. Natasha was sitting on Clint’s lap on one of the camping chairs they kept there, she was sipping her 5th beer and laughing at some irrelevant joke Sam made as he sat on the floor across from them. Wanda sat in one of the spaces where a window should be next to Bucky, their legs dangling over the edge, Peter and Scott were playing drunk rock paper scissors together. Natasha had a moment then where she looked around and saw her friends (and Wanda) and felt overcome with happiness, even tearing up a little – then again, she was in 5th beer territory.

“Oh my god we should play truth or dare.” Sam whispered to himself, lying on the ground now.

“Oh Jesus, Wilson we’re not in middle school that’s a game for pre-pubescent teens who want to end up in 7 minutes in heaven.” She took another sip.

“You’re just scared Romanoff, you’re too pussy to play.” Wilson shot back, attempting to balance an empty bottle on his forehead.

“I think it would be fun.” Clint added, Natasha hitting him on the head.

“Shut up Barton.”

“Shit yeah let’s do it, Hey, guys come here we’re going to play truth or dare!” he shouted to the scattered group.

“Isn’t that a game for 12-year olds?” Bucky asked as him and Wanda walked over to sit on the floor with the others.

“Told you.” Natasha got off Clint’s lap and sat on the floor with the rest of them so the group were sitting in a circle.

“Okay I suggested it so I’ll go first, someone ask me something.”

“Okay Wilson, Truth or Dare?” Scott said.

“Truth.”

“Is it true that I came over to your house once only to find you dancing to Taylor Swift in your underwear, lip-syncing into your can of deodorant?” Scott grinned at Sam as the other boys’ face fell and he began to stare daggers at Lang.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sam said through his gritted teeth.

“You have to tell the truth Sam. Or you could forfeit and take a drink, but then you’re basically answering for us.” Bucky said.

“…fine, it happened. Once. Its not a big deal.” Sam took a drink anyway.

The group burst into a fit of laughter as the image of Sam Wilson jamming to Taylor Swift entered their minds.

“Sam it’s your turn to ask, and you can’t pick Scott just because he exposed you.” Peter had went that giggly way he did when he’d had one beer too much.

“Okay, I pick…Clint.”

The game went on, more secrets being exposed, more people being dared to drink a whole beer in 10 second and so on and so forth, until it got to that part of the game when they had run out of typical truths and dares and began to step out of the stereotypical question box.

“Natasha, if you had to make out with anyone here, who would you pick?”

“Well, Clint my darling I would turn straight for you any day.” She drunkenly kissed his hand as confirmation.

“Okay, my turn, Peter…I dare you to send a message to Michelle telling her you like her.” She turned to the boy.

“Oi, I didn’t choose dare!”

“Rules don’t apply when you’re this drunk dear.”

“I am not doing that!” he pouted.

“Do it or your forfeit is that you have to kiss Scott square on the lips.” She took one final sip before throwing her last bottle across the space and out a window slot.

“I’d rather kiss Scott if I’m honest, Michelle can’t know I like her Nat.”

“Go on then.”

“Wow slow down there buddy, there no way in hell I’m kissing you just cause you’re too much of a pussy to message Michelle.”

Peter sighed, pulling his phone out of his front jean pocket and beginning to type, the people around him cheering and high-fiving.

“There. I said I’d like to meet up with her tomorrow, are you all happy now?”

“Very.” Nat smiled.

“I have a question for Natasha.” A quiet voice came from next to Bucky, Wanda had barely spoken unless asked a question for the entire night, Natasha had almost forgotten she was there.

“Shoot.” She replied.

“Why are you so mean to people?”

The entire circle went deadly silent, most of them were scared to breathe too loudly as they watched Natasha’s face react to Wanda’s question. The redhead got up off the floor and slowly stepped over towards Wanda until she was standing right over the brunette, looking as if she could crush her in an instant.

“I’m not mean, I’m honest. Is my candor an issue for you?” she said, her voice steady and quiet.

“I have no problem with honesty.” Wanda stood up to face Nat. “It’s how you treat people that bothers me.”

“Do you have an example?”

“Forcing Peter to choose between doing two things he’s uncomfortable with, ripping my head off for sitting in your seat in history, treating me like dirt in general.”

“Listen here princess, I am the way I am because of the shit that’s happened to me, don’t you ever try and tell me to change that because I am too damn strong to change now.”

“Your past is no excuse for acting so cruelly towards the people you call your friends.”

She heard Clint get up out of his chair behind her and felt his hand on her arm, hinting that she should stop now, before anyone got hurt.

“They are my friends, you better understand that, they are _my_ friends not yours. You don’t know any of them like I do, the only one who vaguely gives a flying fuck about you is Bucky and that’s probably because you’re going to suck him off when he drops you home tonight.”

“What the fuck Nat?” Bucky got up.

“Right Nat, maybe we should go now okay?”

“No get off me.” She shrugged off his hand “I’ll go home myself.”

“How are you going to get home? You can’t walk all the way on your own.” Clint was wearing his worried face now.

“Buck will drive me and then come back here. Wont you Bucky?” she looked at the only sober one there.

“I don’t want to, but its better than you walking yourself, I’ll be back in a half hour.”

“My hero.” She said sarcastically. Really, she just wanted to go home, to sleep off the day, to forget the hurtful things Wanda had said to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very WidowWitch heavy chapter - you're welcome ;)  
> enjoy!  
> x

The next week was tough for Natasha Romanoff, it was awkward at the table now that Bucky had left to sit with Wanda all the time, the others still talked to Nat of course, but they seemed wary of her, even Clint didn’t talk to her the same as he had before. Wanda ignored her eyes and even flinched a little when their elbows touched in history, Bucky just plain ignored her.

On Saturday, exactly one week and a day after ‘the incident’ Natasha lay on her bed in the garage blaring music as loud as she could, Tony was away until Tuesday visiting his Godmother Peggy in DC so Nat had the house to herself. At first, she didn’t hear the doorbell ring over the music, but the second time, she thought it was the takeaway she’d ordered, so imagine her surprise when she opened the door to see Wanda Maximoff instead of her chicken pizza.

“Uh, hello. Can I help you?” Natasha suddenly became very aware she was only wearing a large t-shirt with some far too short shorts.

“Bucky told me where your house was.”

“Yeah okay, but why did you want to know?”

“Is anyone home?”

“No.”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure…”

Nat closed the door behind the girl, dressed only in a hoodie and leggings, she looked smaller than usual, she had her hands tucked into her sleeves and her arms bound close to her body – she appeared incredibly anxious.

“Can I get you anything? A drink or?”

“Can I have some water?”

Natasha grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and poured her ‘guest’ a drink, all the while going through every scenario in her head as to why she would’ve just turned up at her house for no reason.

“Oh, don’t sit on the couch, come through into the garage, it’s…cleaner in there.”

She opened the door through from the kitchen/living room area to her garage.

“Watch out, you have to go down two steps.”

She desperately wished she had tidied up a little, he clothes were all over the floor, dirty dishes lay in a pile in a corner, her bed wasn’t made and she even noticed Wanda trip over a rouge shoe once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Sorry about the mess, there’s a small couch over there if you want sit.” She pointed over to the L-shaped couch in the corner between her bed and the garage door. There was some laundry on it but she just picked it up and dumped it on the floor as Wanda sat down on the edge of the brown leather. Natasha pulled her duvet back so she could sit on the side of her bed and look at Wanda.

“Wanda…”

“Yes.”

“Why the fuck are you in my bedroom?”

“You invited me in.”

“Why were you at my house in the first place?”

“I wanted to apologize.” Wanda sipped her water.

“Not needed.” Natasha broke eye contact with the other girl, going to pull a stick of gum out of her top drawer.

“I’m sorry anyway, I feel really bad for saying that stuff to you.”

“I’m sorry I was mean to you…or whatever.” Nat still refused to meet Wanda’s eyes, she hated talking about things like this with people who weren’t Clint or Tony, even then, there were some things she could never tell Clint and Tony.

“No, I get it, you thought I was taking your friends and you got protective over them, it’s fine.”

“It hasn’t nothing to do with them, it’s all me, it’s no big deal.”

The room stayed tensely quiet for a few moments before Wanda spoke again.

“For the record, I’m not giving Bucky blowies.” She grinned at the redhead.

“Thank god, when I first saw you I thought you were another one of the girls he fooled around with at a party then follow him around for the next week.” She smiled back.

“Oh god now, that’s gross, no he’s like a brother to me.” She eyes went suddenly rather sad and Natasha had a sudden urge to hold her hand for some reason.

“That’s like me and Clint, I’d never sleep with him in a million years.”

“Aren’t you a lesbian?”

“Yeah that helps too.”

The next silence was a comfortable one, both girls accepting their mutual truce.

“Why are you home alone?”

“My Uncle Tony’s in DC visiting his godmother. Wont your parent be wondering where you are? It’s almost 9.”

“My parents are…I’m staying at Bucky’s tonight and he knows I’m here so I can stay – if you want me to of course, if you want me to fuck off I can go.”

“Do you want to stay?” the redhead looked at the brunette.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

The doorbell rang, forcing the two girls to tear their eyes off of each other.

“That’s my pizza. Have you eaten? We can half it if you want? I got a large.” Natasha called back to Wanda as she ran up the steps and through the door to the front of the house.

“It’s cool, I had pasta before I came here.” Natasha heard her reply as she handed the delivery man a $20 bill and told him to keep the change from the $15 she owed – if her Uncle had taught her anything, it was to be nice to waiters and delivery workers.

“It’s chicken so take a slice if you want one.”

“I’m a vegetarian.” The other girl replied.

“Damn, I could never be a veggie, I love chicken too much.”

The girls chatted long into the night, Natasha learned a lot about Wanda, she wanted to study psychology at collage, her favourite colour was red (scarlet to be precise), she was actually from a small country in eastern Europe called Sokovia but she faked an American accent so people wouldn’t ask her about it – Natasha decided not to press the issue. They ended up both lying on their backs next to each other on Natasha’s bed looking up at the ceiling.

“So why do you live with your uncle?” Wanda asked softly.

“My parents didn’t want a gay kid, you know how Russians can be.”

“How old were you?”

“13.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s no big deal, I prefer living with Tony anyway, he’s not mean like them.”

Natasha turned her head to the right to look at the brunette lying next to her just as the other girl turned her head to look at her, Nat noticed Wanda had green eyes like hers, except Wanda’s were lighter and more olive, and she had freckles on her nose.

“We both have green eyes.” Nat said quietly, her heart beating strangely in her chest.

“Yes…yes we do.” Wanda replied, her voice just as low as Nat’s.

There was something there, a spark or something, all of a sudden, Nat found herself slowly moving her head foreword, almost as if she was going to kiss Wanda – which she wasn’t…was she?

“I…I have to go.” Wanda jumped up, pulling her face away from Natasha’s and quickly grabbing her jacket.

“Wait…No Wanda I didn’t mean to scare you…I didn’t know what I was doing!” Natasha trued to call out after her, but Wanda was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Wanda's visit to Natasha's!  
> sorry this is short i didn't have much time :)

She couldn’t like Wanda? How could she like Wanda? Where the fuck did that even come from? She hated her guts a few days ago, and now? Did she just suddenly just have a change of heart? The real question was why did she try and kiss her? Why did her brain decide to make her do that?

It wasn’t like Nat could tell any of her friends about it, not when she didn’t know what ‘it’ was. She missed Tony, she hated being home alone if she was honest, every time he went to DC she ended up lonely. If she let herself to be vulnerable for even a second, she might even admit she needed a hug.

“I am such an idiot.” She muttered on Monday morning to herself as she had a flashback to Wanda’s horrified face staring back at her as she ran out of her bedroom.

“I know that, I’m glad you’re finally picking up on it.” Tony said, dumping his bag on the couch, pulling off his jacket.

“I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow?” Natasha asked him as she abandoned her toast and threw her arms around his neck, allowing herself a moment of emotion.

“Well hello there! This is a surprise! Did you kill someone while I was away?” he kissed the girls forehead and reciprocated the embrace, holding that tight loving way only family can.

“I…I just missed you, while you were away.”

“Well then I’m glad I cut my visit short. If you show my this much affection every time I come back, I’ll leave more often.”

“You’re using up your birthday hug right now.”

“You’ll give me another one on my birthday I know it.”

They broke apart, Nat returning to her now cold toast before giving up on it and throwing it in the bin.

“Make me a coffee?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Tony left to put his bags back in his bedroom, before coming back, expecting for Natasha to be in her room getting ready for school, only to find her still standing behind the kitchen island, butter knife in hand.

“As much as the silk pj’s are a bold fashion statement, I don’t think they’re one you want to make at school.”

“I’m not going.” She muttered back.

“You have to go to school Nat…Hey, give the knife before you stab the tub of butter.” He walked over and slowly took the blunt utensil out of her slightly shaky hand.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I did something stupid.”

“How stupid?”

“Really stupid.”

“Well, whatever it is you’ll work it out pumpkin, you always do. But you have to go to school, you know that.”

“I know.” She sighed.

So, Nat went to school, a t-shirt and jeans with no makeup, she wasn’t in the mood to pretend to make an effort for something as trivial as school today.  She did exactly what she did every day, she met Clint on the corner, she sat with the boys at lunch (Bucky and Wanda excluded unsurprisingly) she copied monotonous notes and made uninteresting conversation with people who tired to talk to her in between lessons. She saw Maximoff once throughout the entire day, making awkward eye contact with her on the way to Biology after English – thank fuck they didn’t have history together on Mondays. Nat prayed she faked a good mood well enough so that nobody would question her, sadly she wasn’t so lucky.

“Okay, you can tell me what’s wrong now, we’re not in that hellhole anymore.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Barton.” She shrugged off.

“It’s fine, I won’t tell the others.”

“I’m fine Clint, leave it alone.” She began to walk to route home quicker.

“Nat, I know you well enough to know when you’re depressed as fuck.”

“I’m not depressed.”

“Then what is it? Fail a bio test? Fight with Tony? Girl you haven’t told me about break your heart?”

“The last one was closest.” She admitted, refusing to meet his eye, walking on as he slowed his pace and looked her, a stunned look painted on his face.

“Who? What’s her name? Do I know her? Why haven’t you told me about her? Spill it Natasha.” Clint jogged to catch with her.

“Nobody.”

“You can’t just tell me there’s a girl and not tell me who! That’s not fair!”

“There isn’t ‘a girl’ okay! I almost kissed someone I shouldn’t have and I feel really fucking shitty about it so can you just drop it please.”

They both stopped in the middle of the pavement, staring in each other’s eyes, trying to judge what to say next.

“Is it Sharon again? Oh god please tell me it’s not Sharon again!” he continued, Nat rolled her eyes as they continued on. It was only another few minutes till his house, she only had to last another few minutes.

“Is it Peggy? Don’t you sit next to her in bio? She’s cute. Or Maria? Is it Maria? I know she’s your gym partner but I’m 99.9% sure she’s straight. I can’t think of anyone else it could be…unless…oh my god imagine if it was Wanda.” He laughed. “Jesus Nat you hate each other’s guts that would be hilarious. Bucky would have a fit.”

 _He’s right_ , she thought _, Bucky would lose his mind._

Tony wasn’t in when she finally made it home after warding off Clint’s intrusive questions. She shut her bedroom door and flopped onto her unmade bed with the full intention to fall asleep and not wake up till morning, when she turned her phone on the set an alarm for the morning however, she saw she had a message…from Wanda.

Opening her phone and tapping onto the notification, her fingers hesitated before she opened the message – what if it was just abuse? What if it was Wanda telling her to fuck off and never speak to her again? Why did she even care if Maximoff did hate her? It’s not like Nat wanted to be her friend.

**W: u busy tonight?**

**N: why?**

**W: need to see u.**

Natasha’s heart pounded in her chest as she took a moment before replying:

**N: meet at the office @ 9.30**

**W: okay :)**

Nat grinned at Wanda’s smiley face, her heart felt warm, she hated it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)  
> ur welcome in advance

Natasha Romanoff was never the best with emotions.

She had never really had a ‘girlfriend’, she had made out with girls at parties, been asked on dates, but she always declined. She had never seen the point of being in a couple, you had to do so many things that weren’t as fun as just drunk kissing, like valentine’s day and anniversary’s. _A waste of money_ , she would think when she saw people out on dates.

Because of this, Natasha had avoided crushes at all costs, she was disgusted at the idea of her acting ‘lovey-dovey’ with anyone, at the concept of her swooning at a single look, the notion of her heart soaring whenever she spoke to that certain person.

Yet, here she was, stressing on what to wear to meet Wanda for their secret rendezvous.

Did she keep what she wore for school on – the black t-shirt/black jeans combo – or did she change into her favourite white cropped top with the spider on the breast pocket and her best blue jeans? After about 30 minutes of internal debate, she landed on the decision to change into the spider top outfit. By then, she only had 30 minutes to make it to the office, knowing Tony was in the basement experimenting and wouldn’t bother her for the rest of the night, she lifted the garage door and snuck out under the metal before locking it from the outside.

She pulled on her denim jacket as she jogged to the number 16 bus that had reached thee stop at the end of her street, _would Wanda hate the double denim look? Should I run back and get another jacket? Why does it matter if she likes it?_ Paying the driver, she went to sit at the back of the bus, checking her phone to see she had 20 minutes to get there.

The town looked nice at night, the streetlights illuminating the pavement and those walking on it. Shops and houses flashed by her eyes as the bus made its way towards its final destination. Her heart was beating faster than usual, almost as if she was nervous to see Wanda again, to look into her olive eyes again.

Natasha was so deep in thought that she almost missed her stop, frantically pressing the stop button and jumping out of her seat, the bus driver just managed to sop in time for her to get off.

The office was just as depressing as always, it always looked so much emptier at night, its empty windows pitch black and it’s crumbling concrete duller than usual. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she saw she was 5 minutes late, she went to text Wanda to see where she was.

**N: u here?**

**W: 3 rd floor :)**

So, Nat made her way up the stairs, she noticed Wanda sitting in one of the window slots, she was looking out over the town with her back to Natasha.

“Careful you don’t fall out.” Nat joked as she sat down next to the brunette, dangling her legs over the edge next to Wanda’s.

“At least if I fell I wouldn’t have to write the history essay.” Wanda looked over to her, her olive eyes meeting Natasha’s green ones.

“Hmm, true.” She smiled back.

They sat in silence for a few moments, looking over the lights of the town, their thighs slightly brushing together.

“How come your Uncle let you out this late?”

“I snuck out, not that he’d care, I just didn’t want him prying into my business…What about your parents?”

“I was home alone tonight.” Her answer was blunt, as if she didn’t want to elaborate as to her parent’s location.

“Why did you ask me to come here Wanda?” Nat got straight to the point.

“I thought we should talk…about Saturday.” She looked away from Nat’s eyes.

“Nothing to talk about.

“We did almost…”

“Yes, we did. It’s not a big deal.”

“Did you want to?” Natasha could tell Wanda was looking at her.

“No.” Nat was sure she didn’t want to kiss Wanda.

“Oh…” the slightly disappointed tone in her voice made Natasha turn to look at her.

“Wait…did you want to?”

The brunette stayed silent, even in the low light, Natasha could see that she was blushing, it made her heart leap in her chest – maybe she did like Wanda after all.

“It’s okay if you did…” she continued.

“No, it isn’t.”

“It is!” Natasha placed a cautious hand on Wanda’s knee, causing the brunette to look up at her.

“You’re lying to make me feel better.” The sadness in her voice was apparent.

“I’m…I’m really not Wanda.”

Somehow, their bodies had only edged themselves closer to each to each other, their faces so close Natasha could feel Wanda’s breath on her skin. Their hands had become intertwined on Wanda’s lap, bringing one of them up, Natasha brushed her fingers against Wanda’s cheek, cupping it in her palm.

“Promise you won’t run out on me this time.” She mumbled, tucking Wanda’s hair behind her ear.

“I promise.” Wanda giggled, moving her lips close enough to finally join Natasha’s.

Natasha Romanoff had kissed a lot of girls in her life, but none of her long list of kisses compared to her first kiss with Wanda Maximoff. Her soft lips were like none she had ever kissed and the smell of strawberries surrounded her, as she kissed her, Natasha couldn’t help but smile – this was the kind of kiss somebody waits years for. It was obvious that Wanda hadn’t had much experience with kissing, but it just Nat love it even more, the delicacy of every movement she made, her hands were still holding one of Natasha’s and she felt her squeeze her fingers as she relaxed into the kiss.

She was sure she could’ve kept kissing Wanda all night, but the persistent buzzing of the brunette’s phone forced her to turn her head away from the redhead.

“It’s Bucky, give me a second…Hello…”

Natasha looked at her, watching her mouth move as she spoke on the phone, the way the sides of her mouth curled upwards as she smiled, it was a nice mouth and Natasha had an urge to knock her phone out of her and kiss her again.

“Sorry, Bucky was asking if I wanted him to come over – I said I was getting an early night.” she grinned, eagerly bringing Natasha’s face to hers and kissing her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An update!  
> Sorry this took so long, i went through a real rough spot this weekend and was unable to write.  
> I have also worked out an overarching plot for this fic so look out fr any foreshadowing in future chapters.  
> Enjoy!  
> xxx

“We kissed.”

“We did.”

“A lot.”

“Wanda you’re still on my lap.”

Wanda was indeed still mounted on Natasha’s lap, hands cupping her face as she looked down into her eyes. They had shuffled back, away from the window’s edge for fear of falling off and were now in the middle of the space, Natasha’s back against a pillar, Wanda on top of her.

“Oh…sorry, I’ll get off you now.” She went to move away only for Natasha to grab her by the waist and kiss her again, holding her into place.

“Natasha…” Nat could feel Wanda smiling as she kissed back.

“Mhm, what is it darling.” Natasha moved her lips away from Wanda’s mouth and began kissing her neck, sucking on it softly to produce tiny purple marks on her skin.

“I like you a lot.” She cupped the redheads face, holding it so Nat couldn’t help but look at her.

“Well I mean…I’d hope so. Considering you’ve spent the last 10 minutes kissing me the way you have.” Natasha smirked back at her, making Wanda blush.

“Won’t your Uncle be wondering where you are?”

“Trying to run away from me already are you?” Natasha joked, wrapping her arms around Wanda’s waist and pulling her even closer.

“No! I just don’t want you to get into trouble because of me.” She giggled.

“Darling, Tony could yell at me for the next 10 years and it would be worth it.” She moved the other girl’s hair out of her face; how could she have ever hated her?

“Surely I’m not worth 10 years of yelling.”

“You are.” Wanda kissed her again.

“What about you? Won’t anybody be worried about you?”

Wanda’s face fell and her eyes became suddenly sad, Natasha softly stroked her cheek, using her other hand to give her fingers a gentle squeeze.

“I don’t have anybody to care about me, don’t worry.” She gave Nat a sad smile.

“I care about you.”

There was a silence, neither one quite knowing what to say next. _Poor Wanda_ , Natasha thought, _Poor Wanda thinking there’s nobody who cares about her_.

“Stay with me tonight.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want too intrude or anything?” Wanda’s hands nervously ran through Natasha’s hair, holding her face still, looking into her eyes in what seemed to be an attempt to see if she was serious.

“I’m sure…Come home with me.”

“Okay.”

-

The school bell rang in her ears. The high, shrill sound that passed throughout her entire being alerted her that it was finally lunch. Natasha had been late that Friday morning and, as a result, been forced to spend her breaktime in the library catching up on the biology notes she had missed before suffering through a double period of English. So that alarm telling her she could finally relax and see her friends seemed like a godsend.

The group were already at the table when she finally arrived at the bench. Scott and Sam sitting on one side, Bucky wedged between Clint and Wanda on the other. Natasha collapsed on the bench next to Sam and muttered pleasantries as she lay her head on the table.

“Aww, is Romanoff tired?” Sam stroked her hair mockingly.

“I could kill you in a second Wilson.”

“You could try.”

“Lay off her Sam.” Wanda chipped in from across the table.

“I don’t need your defence Maximoff.” Natasha’s head shot up to stare at the brunette.

“Sorry.” Her eyes looked down at the table, away from Nat’s.

“Natasha that’s enough.” Came Bucky’s protective voice from next to the Maximoff girl.

Lunch ran smoothly, meaningless topics coming and going, laughter filling the air around the group of teens as they made pointless conversation about their subject choices and plans for the summer holiday coming up. They had a group road trip planned to Manhattan for the next month which they had all began to feel more and more excited about. They had planned this trip since they first met at the beginning of high school so you can only imagine the build-up, of course Wanda had been tagged on now that Bucky had convinced the group to let her come.

As the piercing sound of the bell alerted them their lunchbreak was over, Natasha was lucky enough to have a double study last thing so went to gather up her things and leave to go home.

“I’ll walk out with you. I have a doctor’s appointment to go to.” Wanda said behind her.

“If you must.” Nat rolled her eyes and let out a sigh as she slowed to allow the other girl to catch up.

“Be nice Nat.”

“You’ll have to pay me first Barnes.”

Wanda gave the group a small wave as she jogged to Natasha and walked out of the gates with her.

“Have they gone inside yet.” Natasha muttered, keeping her eyes in front of her.

Wanda turned her head to her right to see if the boys had indeed entered the school. Without saying anything, she slipped her hand into the redheads and squeezed, Natasha allowed a small smile to form on the corners of her mouth before giving the other girls hand a tight squeeze back.

Once they crossed the road and turned the corner, making sure that they were out of sight of the grey building behind them, Natasha span Wanda so that her back was against the corner shops wall. Keeping her there for a minute before kissing her with all the need she had concealed throughout the day. She could taste the strawberries Wanda had eaten for lunch, it made her smile a little as she kissed her – strawberries were what she thought of when she pictured her girlfriend.

“You really need to start warning me before you do that Natasha.” Wanda pulled away breathless.

“Then it wouldn’t be as fun would it?” The two girls smiled at each other before kissing again and continuing down the street, hand in hand.

“I do wish you’d let me tell the boys about us Wanda.”

“We both know Bucky would lose his shit if I dated anybody, let alone you.” Wanda grinned.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m a great girlfriend!” Natasha laughed, she looked at Wanda, the sunlight was bouncing off her skin, making her glow.

“I know you are. You know how Bucky is about me.” She kissed her cheek, making the famously emotionless Natasha Romanoff’s cheeks flush pink.

“Why does he act like he’s your dad? Does he know you aren’t 12 and he didn’t create you?” Nat attempted to brush aside her feelings.

“He just…he knows what I’ve been through, he knows my pain and he’s protective of me, that’s all.”

“I find it funny that James Barnes knows more about you than your own girlfriend does.” Natasha attempted to make a joke, but the moment it left her lips, she could tell the comment would be taken seriously.

“Natasha…”

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to talk about it with me yet. I just wish I knew what ‘it’ was.”

“Can we not be negative tonight? Please? I just want to enjoy this night with you.”

“You know what.”

 Natasha stopped the pair in their path and turned Wanda to face her.

“You are so right. Look, I’m not used to relationships and I don’t necessarily know what boundaries we have yet so I might cross the line sometimes but…okay I’m about to be sappy so cover your ears or whatever…Wanda I really like you. I don’t want to mess this up and scare you off. So…you’re right, let’s just have fun and not make it complicated.”

 Natasha’s cheeks burned red as she spoke, she wasn’t used to telling people how she felt, the fear of rejection was constantly in the front of her mind whenever she allowed herself to be vulnerable. Sensing this, Wanda said nothing, she simply reached for Natasha’s warm cheeks and held them in her hands as she said:

“I like you a lot too.”

Before kissing her in the middle of the street, not caring if next doors cat saw them or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is set a few weeks after the end of the last chapter, W&N have been dating for about 3 months now, it's around 6 months since the story began and this chapter is full of exposition!  
> enjoy!  
> xx

“How come we never have date night at your house?”

“We will another time I promise.”

The two girls lay sprawled across Natasha’s bed, Wanda’s head lay on Nat’s chest as the redhead lazily tangled her fingers in her brown locks. They weren’t doing much, the tv wasn’t on and there was only quiet music on in the background, but they were happy. It was peaceful, lying there, listening to each others breath enter and leave their bodies.

“Yeah but Wanda I’ve never even been to your house, for all I know you could be living in a crack-den under a bridge.” She joked, planting a small kiss on the top of Wanda’ head.

“Would you still like me if I did?” her voice was quiet, serious, almost as if she was genuinely nervous about Nat’s reaction.

“Of course. I’d let you crash at mine anyway.” Natasha reached over Wanda’s head to grab her phone.

“Hey, what date is it again?”

“14th. Why?”

“I have to go.” Wanda had already began pulling her jacket on and was halfway out the door before Natasha had grabbed her arm to stop her in her tracks.

“Hey! Hey…what’s with this? You don’t have to go, What’s wrong?”

“I do, I’ll see you later.”

With a quick kiss on the cheek she was gone.

-

_buzz_

_buzz_

_buzz_

Natasha could feel the cabinet beside her bed vibrating as she eyes stayed glued shut. She was awake, she knew she was awake, but the urge to roll over and ignore her phone.

_buzz_

_buzz_

_buzz_

Blinking, she forced her eyes to open. Clicking on the home screen, her phone illuminated and showed her that it was 2am. She had 3 missed calls from Wanda, her heart began to beat slightly faster as her brain finally began to wake up.

_buzz_

This time Natasha picked up on the first ring, as soon as she saw that picture she had taken of Wanda during a midnight date to McDonalds.

“Wanda?...babe are you okay?”

“…Nat…I’m sorry…It’s late.” Her voice was quiet on the other end of the line.

“I know it is…what’s wrong?” she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Can you come over?” Natasha wasn’t sure but she was sure she heard Wanda stifle a sob.

“What’s wrong darling?” Nat didn’t even notice she had started to get out of bed and had began to pull on tracksuit bottoms and trainers.

“I just…can you come? I only live a few streets away.”

“Of course, of course I can. I’ll be right over.”

“It’s the place above the liquor store.” And she hung up.

Sleepily slipping on Clint’s hoodie, she left a note telling Tony she had gone to stay at Barton’s and slipped under the garage door.

The nights air was cold against her skin, even through the thick material of her hoodie she could feel the breeze in her bones. She knew where the liquor store was of course, she would often send Tony in there for “party supplies”. She never knew that Wanda lived in the place above it, she thought junkies used that apartment to take drugs, to think that her girlfriend was living in that dump.

The paint on the door was severely chipped, there was more wood showing that green and the doorbell had fallen out of it’s socket and the letter flap was missing. On a whim, Natasha tried the door handle – expecting it to be locked and bolted – only for it to swing open. The carpet on the narrow staircase was barely there because it had been worn away from all the feet that had stomped up and down it. Without realising, she found herself tiptoeing up the staircase to what she assumed was Wanda’s apartment since it was the only door up there.

_knock, knock_

She heard some movement from the other side of the door, some chains being slid open and a key in the lock before the small brunette appeared. She was only dressed in an oversized jumper and it swallowed her whole, she seemed tinier than when Natasha had seen her only that evening. Even in the dark, Nat could see the mascara smudges around her eyes where she had been crying. Immediately, Natasha pulled her into her arms, she didn’t know why, she just knew she had to.

“Sorry I called so late.” Wanda muffled, her face practically smothered in Natasha’s hoodie.

“It’s okay, I was up anyway.”

“You’re lying.”

“Yeah I’m lying.”

Wanda looked up at Natasha and gave her a sad smile before taking her hand and leading her inside.

It was a one room flat, the kitchen area in one corner, a mattress in another. A pile of dirty laundry lay by a small window to Nat’s left. Like the door, the paint was peeling off the walls and everything seemed to be covered in dust.

“You live here?”

“I don’t have enough money for a real place, the guy who owns the store just lets me stay here because he liked my brother.” Wanda sat on the mattress and Natasha followed her, pulling the old duvet over the girl’s legs to stop her from catching a chill.

“I didn’t know you had a brother?”

“Pietro.” she had those sad eyes again.

“Where is he now? How can he just leave you here alone? It’s not exactly a safe place to stay.”

“He’s dead.” Her answer was blunt, emotionless and cold.

“Oh.”

“He was shot a week before I started school, today's 6 months since he died.”

“I'm so sorry...You should’ve told me, I wouldn’t have been such a bitch to you those first few weeks.”

“I didn’t want you to think I was weaker than the others.”

“We’ve all lost people, the whole group. Whether they died or just abandoned them. Peter’s lost his parents and his uncle, Bucky lost his sister, Scott never met his dad, Sam’s brother died when the kid was only 5, Clint was bounced around foster homes until he ran away, my parents kicked me out because they thought I was going to hell. We’ve all been through shit, one more dead brother isn’t going to make them think you’re weak.”

“And my parents.” She replied quietly.

“Your parents died?” Her heart ached for poor Wanda, she reached out and lightly held the brunette’s hands in her own.

“Our apartment building was destroyed in a suicide bombing in Sokovia, only me and Pietro survived, now I’m the only Maximoff left.” Her eyes began to fill with tears threatening to spill over her lashes. Natasha could here her accent slipping and could tell she found it hard to sound American when she was upset.

“I’m sorry.”

“Bucky only knew because he worked with my brother when we moved over here, he was with Pietro when he got shot.”

Barnes had been suspiciously quiet in the weeks leading up to Wanda’s appearance, Nat had only assumed he was having a ‘down time’ and had grown sick of the groups shit (he did this often, it wasn’t out of character for him to disappear for a few weeks).

“That’s why he’s so protective of you.” The pieces were beginning to fit in Natasha’s mind, Bucky’s brotherly attitude towards Wanda, the stopping of Nat finding out where she lived, the dodging of questions about her family.

“I had a nightmare, I shouldn’t have I called I just…I usually call Bucky when I have a bad night but he’s busy and I didn’t know who else to call.”

“I’m glad you did, I’m glad you told me.”

“Promise you won’t tell anyone yet…I’m just ready for everyone to look at me like I’m about to break at any moment.” She looked at Nat and gave her a smile.

“Of course I won’t.” she leaned forward and gave Wanda a soft kiss on her tear-streaked cheek.

“Hey, ‘Tasha.” She grinned.

“What is it?”

“I love you.” Wanda broke into a full-blown smile.

“I love you too.” Nat smiled back before kissing her, heart glowing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter today!  
> i wanted to keep this scene between the girls and the group in a single chapter instead of writing it and moving onto another point in time right after, i wanted it to be a separate thing.  
> enjoy!

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff sat together in one of the window openings of the abandoned office building that had become their base. Nat’s right hand intertwined with Wanda’s left, watching as the sun rose over the town they called their home.

“Hey, what the fuck is this about? We have to be on the road by six if we want to make it to Manhattan by mid-day.” They heard Bucky shout as he trudged up the stairwell, followed by Clint, Sam, Scott and Peter – all yawning and rubbing their eyes due to lack of sleep.

The two girls stood up before the boys reached the floor they were on, looking at each other one more time to reassure each other that they were doing the right thing, they knew nothing would be the same in the group after this.

“Wanda? I thought you were still at home?” Bucky’s confusion was clear already.

“I’d just be happy Nat hasn’t pushed her off the ledge yet Barnes.” Clint smiled, looking at Nat, however, when she avoided his eyes his smile dropped.

“Was it really important that we had to be here this early? I’m too tired for this.” Peter yawned, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Peter we’d be up this early anyway, you do remember that we’re trying to get to NYC by twelve, right?” Sam gave Parker a gentle shove to keep him awake.

“Yeah, but at least I’d be able to sleep in the car and not have to hike up 4 flights of stairs.”

“Guys just shut up already.” Natasha said, already out of patience with them.

“Why did we have to come here?” Scott did always get to the point.

There was a pause as Natasha’s eyes flicked over to Wanda next to her, she noticed she was fiddling with her rings – a classic sign of Maximoff anxiety – and Nat’s urge to reach out and squeeze her arm to show her support was almost overwhelming.

“Erm…Well, I’d just like to say that I’m really happy that you have all accepted me into your group, I know that it would’ve been so easy to side with Nat and hate me…I really appreciate it.” Wanda took a deep, calming breath.

“Couldn’t you have told us this in the car?” Peter rubbed his eyes.

“Can’t you just shut up for two seconds Parker?” Nat snapped.

“Wow, since when did you defend Wanda?” Clint asked.

“Since she became my girlfriend.”

Wanda’s statement left the group in stunned silence. Natasha turned slowly to look at the brunette only to find that the other girl was already looking at her.

“I knew it! Didn’t I ask you if it was Wanda a few months ago? God I’m a genius!” Clint grinned and looked around at the other boys stunned faces.

“It’s too early for this.” Peter’s jaw closed and he reverted back to his sleepy-self.

“Agreed.” Scott’s mouth remained ajar as Nat noticed him reach out and touch Sam’s arm.

“How didn’t I know? Wanda I’m your best friend why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky walked forward towards the brown-haired girl, almost acing as if Nat didn’t exist at all.

“I didn’t want to tell anyone until I knew it was real.”

“So…you’re gay now?” he asked.

“I’m just me.”

“That’s okay with me.” And he brought her in for a hug.

Natasha stood there awkwardly, she wasn’t quite sure what to do in this situation. This was Bucky and Wanda’s moment, she didn’t want to intrude.

“You hurt her Romanoff and I will kill you myself.” Bucky said to her as him and Wanda pulled apart.

“I won’t, trust me Barnes…I don’t want to mess this one up.” Her eyes wandered to Wanda, who was standing smiling at her. Unable to help herself, Nat reached her hand out and linked her fingers with the other girls before kissing her cheek softly.

“Oh Jesus, does this mean we have to watch Nat get soft? I dint know if I can stop myself from mocking her for very long if she continues like this.” Sam said to Scott, laughing at his own joke.

“Shut up Wilson, just because you can’t get a girlfriend to save your life.” That shut Sam up.

“Can we go now? Its almost six.” Came Peter’s voice, already making his way to the staircase.

“Oh, so me and Wanda have huge news and all you care about is when you can nap? Very funny when we have to listen to you whine every time Michelle leaves you on read.” Nat said as the group followed him down the stairs – her and Wanda’s hands still together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft!WidowWitch!Roadtrip!  
> \+ just the group being friends and general goodness.  
> enjoy :)

Tony, being the kind Uncle that he was, had let Nat borrow his campervan for the week. It was a good thing he had because, with seven people travelling at once, Bucky’s car might have collapsed throughout the six-hour road trip to Manhattan.

Bucky was driving, he was the only one in the group to actually pass his driving test so he really had no choice. Peter sat next to him in the passenger seat, curled up in a ball in an attempt to get some more sleep – Nat was convinced that if he didn’t sleep past noon, he’d shut down and stop functioning. Scott and Sam sat in one of the two small booths playing snap with the cards Peter had brought for the journey, Clint sitting across the table from them doing the geography homework he had all summer to do but had decided to do it in the van so that he had the rest of the holiday free. The two girls were sitting across from each other in the other tiny booth, legs casually touching under the table, as Natasha sat with her drawing pad and pencils spread out across the counter, Wanda reading Lord of the Flies unaware that the redhead was sketching her. Life was peaceful, life was good now that Nat could properly show her affection for her girlfriend in front of the others, she couldn’t stop smiling as she lightly shaded in Wanda’s hair with her brown pencil.

“What are you drawing?” Wanda’s eyes peeked over the top of her book.

“Nothing that concerns you darling.” She smirked back.

“You better not be drawing me.” Wanda’s eyes didn’t even leave the page.

“Of course not.” Nat reached for her red pencil to shade the area around the girl scarlet.

The sun was streaming in through the windows, illuminating Wanda’s face perfectly, she was practically glowing. The sound of their ‘Throwback Thursday’ playlist filling the car with The Rubberband Man as they sped down the highway toward New York City.

“How much longer till we get there?”

“Sam we’re barely halfway I’m driving as fast as the law will let me.”

“Is Peter awake yet?” Clint asked as he continued to write.

“He is, thanks for thinking of me.” Peter’s voice replied from the front seat.

“Come sit in the booth with us then.” Scott said to him.

Peter unbuckled his seat belt and stumbled out of his seat and down the van to slide in next to Clint, making him move all his homework in the process. The 3 bored boys ended up asking each other meaningless questions to pass the time.

“Hey Sam, how would you like to die?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know, I’d quite like to just fade away like I was disintegrating you know?”

“I’d like to die the exact same way.” Peter added.

“Me too, I think it would be the least painful.” Wanda added, finally putting down her book and turning to face the boys on the other side of the room.

“Well, that’s never going to happen because its impossible you dumb fucks.” Bucky added from the driver’s seat.

“Okay – less dark question – if you could be any animal what you would be?” Wanda asked, bringing her legs up to rest on the seat as she leant her back against the window.

“A hawk.” Clint chipped in.

“Oh, so we’re on the same wavelength, I’d be a falcon.” Sam smiled, raising his hand for Clint to give him a high-five, only to be ignored.

“Are you serious Sam? The falcon is the lamest bird of them all.” Scott laughed.

“Say’s the guy who once told me he’s be an ant if he had to choose an animal.”

“I’d be a spider. Not any specific species, I just like spiders.” Peter said, smiling to himself.

“I’d be a spider too…” Natasha mumbled “A black widow if I had to be specific.”

“Of course, you’d be the deadliest.” Wanda chuckled.

“I think they’re the prettiest spiders actually, that’s why I’d pick them. Because they’re beautifully dangerous.” Nat finally looked up from her drawing.

“I’d be a wolf, if anybody was wondering, a white wolf.” Bucky said before turning into a rest-stop.

Once they were parked, the group began to leave the van, Wanda and Nat leaving last. Natasha was almost out the door when she turned to see if Wanda was following, only to see her standing holding the sketchbook, tracing the drawing with her fingers.

“Is this me?”

Natasha walked back over to her, gently tucking the girl’s brown locks of hair behind her right ear so she could see the many earrings that decorated her pale skin.

“I know you said not to draw you but you looked so gorgeous sitting there with the sun on your face I couldn’t help myself.” Nat murmured, kissing her girlfriends neck softly.

“I don’t look that beautiful in real life.” She said quietly.

Natasha quickly withdrew her mouth from Wanda’s neck and looked at her, those olive eyes she adored so much had traces of tears beginning to form in them and her cheeks had become rosy.

“Don’t ever say that again.”

“It’s true, I’m not. You draw me how you want me to look.” Her voice began to waver.

“That’s it, it’s my mission to make you see you how I see you.” Nat planted to small kiss on Wanda’s warm cheek and brought her into a hug.

“Wanda, I love you…please just let me.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” Wanda buried her face in Natasha’s shoulder, Nat could feel her breathing faster than usual against her chest and began to stoke her back in an attempt to slow her thoughts.

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m good.” Wanda pulled away and smiled.

“Then let’s go get some food, I think I’m about to die of starvation.” Nat joked, quickly kissing Wanda and grabbing her hand to lead her out the van and towards the McDonalds.

-

“You two took your time.” Sam winked and slid up the booth to allow the two girls to slide in beside him and Scott – although fitting seven people in one McDonalds booth was proving difficult.

“They were probably busy Frenching or something.” Scott laughed as he stole some of Sam’s fries while the other boy wasn’t looking.

“I just got you your favourite.” Clint smiled and passed her a box of nuggets and a portion of fries.

“I did the same.” Bucky passed Wanda a burger and fires as well as a large coke.

“Damn Wanda for such a tiny person you sure do eat a lot.” Peter added, chomping down on his own chicken burger.

“Fast metabolism.” Was all that Wanda could manage before tearing into her burger and licking her fingers afterwards.

“God I love you.” Nat beamed as she popped a nugget in her mouth, Wanda grinned back and knocked her left knee against Natasha’s right one.

“I swear I think I’m going to be sick if you two continue on like this.” Scott mimed vomiting into his hands.

“Agreed, can you guys just go back to being mortal enemies so we don’t have to watch Nat get soppy, its not natural for her.” Sam acted out rubbing Scott’s back as he pretended to act concerned.

“I like ‘Tasha better when she acts like this.” Wanda smiled as she took another bite.

“Wait, ‘Tasha? Why do you call her ‘Tasha? That’s not her name, what is going on? Do you want to be murdered” Peter almost spat out his burger in shock.

“What’s wrong with her calling me ‘Tasha? It is just a shortened version of Natasha.”

“Nat, one time I called you ‘Tasha and you almost broke my arm.” Clint laughed.

“Well I guess I like it better when Wanda says it.” Nat shrugged, grinning at her best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roadtrip part two!  
> i have some emosh chapter's planned so i thought i'd stretch out this part of the story out as much as possible.  
> enjoy!  
> x

Before long they were back on the road, Bucky back in the driver’s seat complaining that the others should learn to drive so they could at least take shifts and he wouldn’t have to drive the full six hours, Scott and Sam back in their booth with Clint – this time all three of them were playing snap (it was the only card game they knew) – Nat and Wanda back in their booth, sitting across from each other.

“Nat, tell me something I don’t know about you.” Wanda sat with her elbows on the table, her head resting on her hands, grinning up at the redhead.

“What would you like to know?” Natasha replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Everything.”

“Okay Wanda sweetheart, ask me whatever you want and I will answer truthfully, but only if you answer my questions as well.”

“That’s fair.” Wanda sat back in her chair and began to tie her hair up in a ponytail with one of the many hair-ties that she kept on her wrist at all times.

“Off you go then, ask me something.”

“How long have you been friends with Clint?”

“Too long, since our last year of middle school. He was part of this group of boys who didn’t like gay people and I had just came out to everyone as being a raging lesbo. They tried to make him hit me when they beat me up one time – but he didn’t, he took me home, bandaged me up and we’ve been friends ever since, never fallen out.”

“You’ve never fallen out once? That’s a strong friendship.”

“I mean we’ve had our moments, but its not a real friendship without arguments.” She smiled, she loved Clint, she had never truly had a better friend.

“Okay, my turn.”

“I would ask about Barnes but you’ve already told me all about that…am I your first girlfriend?” Natasha asked.

“My first girlfriend yes, not my first relationship.”

“Do elaborate, who do I need to be jealous of?” Nat smirked, reaching out for Wanda’s hand to hold as they talked.

“Just a guy who helped me when I first came here, it wasn’t very serious, he was a bit too robotic for my taste.” Wanda ran her finger up and down Nat’s palm as she spoke.

“So you dig guys too?”

“I just like people, I don’t like to label it. I like you the most though.” She grinned, bringing Natasha’s hand to her mouth a giving it a quick kiss.

“Hmm, I like the most too…but it’s your turn to ask me a question.”

“Can I ask about your parents?” Wanda’s voice changed to a cautious whisper, very aware that this may not be a topic Natasha would want to discuss in such an open environment.

“Of course you can, I’ll tell you anything you want to know.” Natasha’s voice also lowered itself, she attempted to keep her smirk on her face but it began to fall without her even noticing.

“What did they do…when you told them you were gay?” Wanda’s thumb continued to rub against Nat’s palm as a show of support.

“I told them a little after my 13th birthday, I remember it was late because they were watching their favourite TV show and it only came on around 9-10 at night. I stood in front of this tiny television my dad had found at the dump and had made my Uncle Tony fix up, I stood in front of this TV and I said ‘Mom, Dad, I just thought that you should know that I’m gay’, I was so excited to tell them, so ready to hear them tell me how proud they were and scoop me up in their arms and tell me how much they loved me.”

“But they didn’t.”

“No…they didn’t.” Natasha’s voice had started to waver, with a small cough she managed to get rid of the lump in her throat and continue:

“They didn’t say anything at first, they just stared at me, then my dad decided he would throw the TV remote at my head and they both began to scream at me in Russian, my father had never cursed at me in my life until that moment. My mother told me I was a sin, that I needed to be put down like a dog, that I was a shame on the Romanoff name. now you can imagine how traumatising this was for a 13-year-old girl who just moments ago was ready for a showering of acceptance.” She began to blink away the incoming tears and cleared her throat again.

“Oh my god, ‘Tasha I’m so sorry.”

“Nah, it’s okay. The next day they kicked me out and I moved in with Tony so…so it’s actually a good thing you know? If they hadn’t had been such fucking homophobes I would have never lived with Tony, and I love Tony, he’s a better dad than my own father could have ever been so it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine ‘Tasha, you do know its know for it not to be fine?” Wanda looked at her with those big sad eyes and Natasha’s heart melted, she had never been this vulnerable with anyone, she hated that Wanda made her feel this soft.

“Oh god I love you so much you know that?” she forced herself to smile, clasping Wanda’s hands desperately in her own, scared that if she let go, she’d lose her forever.

“I love you too, always.” Wanda leant forward and met Nat’s lips with her own, moving her hand up to hold the redheads face as they kissed.

“Oi! Get a room you two!” came Sam’s voice from the other booth.

“Looks like they’re about to, look guys we’re here.” Bucky replied, pointing out of the windscreen to the city that was getting closer to them by the second.

The girls pulled apart, smiling at each other before they turned to look out to window at the skyscrapers just over the river from them. Natasha could see the Empire State and the New World Trade Center in the skyline, the midday sun shining brightly on the city that never sleeps.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and we're back with almost daily updates!  
> my school is on summer holidays now so get ready for more content more often!  
> enjoy!  
> (ps-please answer the question at the end of the chapter)  
> x

The hotel was hardly five-star, but what else could seven teenagers afford? It wasn’t horrible, actually nicer than Natasha had expected. It looked clean and the people seemed nice, not the rat-filled dump she had pictured when Clint said he had found a hotel in the city the group could actually afford.

Hand in hand with Wanda, Nat walked through the front doors pulling her suitcase behind her to see a quaint but acceptable looking reception. The boys followed quickly behind and Barnes immediately went to check them in, leaving the rest of the group to chat excitedly about the day to come.

“I think we should do the Statue of Liberty first, it’s one of the most iconic things in New York.” Scott said.

“No, no we must do the Empire State while it’s sunny so we can see everything in the daylight!” Peter was adamant, he certainly had woken up quite considerably since this morning.

“Personally, I’d like to go to the Natural History Museum first but, I doubt it will be on the top of the rest of you idiots lists of things to do in Manhattan.” Natasha inputted, resting her head on Wanda’s shoulder.

“I’ll go with you, it can be a date.” Wanda said quietly, moving her head to kiss Nat’s forehead.

“How about we just go get food and work it out after that.”

“Ah, Clint you always were the voice of reason.” Sam said, patting Clint on the arm.

Right, we have three rooms between us, so how are we splitting this up?” Bucky returned from the front desk holding the room keys in his left hand while pulling his suitcase with his right.

“Me, Scott and Peter will share.” Sam took one of the keys.

“Me and Nat will share, won’t we Nat? It’ll be like the good old days when you actually wanted to spend time with me.” Clint joked, grabbing another key.

“That leaves me and Wanda.”

Natasha and Wanda shared a look.

“Actually, I think me and Wanda are going to share.” Nat stole the key from Clint with a quick smile.

“Oh…Wanda are you sure?” Bucky asked, looking from one girl to the other.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” She turned to Natasha and smiled, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

“Yeah and we all know why they want to do that don’t we?” Sam winked and him and Scott let out a laugh.

“I’m sorry Sam, who was your last girlfriend?  It’s been so long I can’t remember.” Nat stuck up her middle finger before leading Wanda by the hand towards the elevator.

All three of the groups rooms were on the fifth floor as each of them went through their doors they agreed to meet in ten minutes to go out for lunch. Wanda and Natasha’s room was right at the end of the corridor and as Nat went to unlock it, Wanda kissed her neck softly.

“This is us.” Nat swung open the door to see two double beds with crisp, white sheets – no need for both of them.

Before she had even closed the door, Wanda’s mouth had found its way to her own. Quickly slamming the door, she turned them both so that her girlfriend’s back was pressed up against the cold wood, sliding her hands to rest on her hips and desperately trying to pull her closer, as close to herself as possible. Suddenly, Wanda’s fingers had become tangled in her short red locks and her tongue was moving quickly in and out of Natasha’s mouth. Heisting the petite girl up so that her legs were wrapped around her waist, Nat allowed her lips to wander down Wanda’s neck, focusing on one point just above her collarbone and sucking till she left a deep purple bruise.

“Oh my god…’Tasha.” Wanda whispered, breathless.

“Wanda, darling I’m a bit busy just now.” Natasha murmured back.

“We don’t have long.”

“We can make it last.” Natasha replied, turning with her giggling girlfriend still held up on her waist and quickly dropping her on the closest queen bed.

Crawling onto the bed next to Wanda, Natasha made quick work of stripping Wanda of her t-shirt before kissing her again and again and again. Her fingers were just making their way to the back of the brunette’s baby blue bra when there was a loud knock at the door that made both girls jump, but its didn’t deter Nat from kissing Wanda’s soft, pale skin.

“Just ignore it.” She mumbled between kisses.

“Who is it?”

“What did I just say?”

“Can I come in? It’s Bucky.”

“Go away Barnes!” Nat shouted, desperate for the two girls to stay in their bubble.

“C’mon guys, we’re all waiting to go out.” He answered, knocking again.

Natasha let out a deep sigh, resting her head on Wanda’s chest.

“Today just isn’t my day is it? Nobody wants me to be happy, do they?” She looked up at Wanda, she was smiling, her cheeks flushed, Natasha was pretty sure she had never seen anything prettier.

“We can continue this later.” Wanda gave Nat’s forehead a quick kiss before pushing her off of her and pulling her white t-shirt back on.

Natasha lay back, her head landing on one of the surprisingly comfortable pillows, why did Barnes always have to interrupt them when they were so close to sex, it was like he had a sixth sense and he could just tell when the girls were about to take the next step, it was almost as if he never wanted Nat to be happy.

“Hey Nat, you ready to go?”

“Give me a sec I just need to go to the bathroom.” Wanda disappeared into the en-suite opposite the beds and Natasha rose from the bed and walked over to Barnes.

“Wanda’s cheeks are a bit red don’t you think? And is that a hickey I see on her neck? My, my Natasha you do move quick.” He mentioned under his breath.

“Shut up Barnes.”

“Were you seriously thinking you could have sex in the ten minutes before we all went for lunch?” Bucky grinned, shoving her shoulder playfully.

“There was no way in hell that was ten minutes.” She didn’t appreciate the friendly push.

“Okay, maybe I didn’t want you too hooking up with me in the same building.” He admitted.

“What, do you have a crush on her or something?”

“Oh god no, she’s like my sister you know? I have to play the ‘protective big brother’ role with her.”

“Whether me and Wanda have sex in this hotel or not is really none of your business.”

“I know…I just don’t want her to get hurt is all.”

“Me neither.”

There was a silence, it wasn’t awkward necessarily, it was just silence, both parties not knowing quite what to say next.

“Okay, I’m ready to go now.” Wanda re-emerged from the bathroom, ponytail fixed, bag on her shoulder, beautiful as always.

She offered Natasha her hand and she accepted it as if it was second nature, she guessed it was second nature, she liked it though, she really, really liked it.

“You two took your time.” Peter moaned under his breath, standing up straight after leaning against the corridor wall.

“We agreed on ten minutes, we wanted to use up all the time…yes Wilson that does mean we were making out.” Wanda joked, making Nat smile.

“Scott you owe me $5.” Is all he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so at the end of the next chapter things get a bit *steamy* and i'm at a dilemma on whether the chapter after should just be pure smut or whether it should just begin with after the steaminess and leave out the smut altogether,  
> which one would ya'll like to read more?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> casual fluff before the smut chapter next ;)  
> god i love WidowWitch.  
> enjoy x

If you have ever been lucky enough to visit the Empire State Building, you can understand how indescribable the feeling is when you reach the very top viewing deck. Looking over the New York City skyline and being able to see for miles in any direction gives anyone who’s seeing it for the first time a sudden rush of happiness.

As the group of friends finally looked out over the city, Natasha intertwined her fingers with Wanda’s and rested her head on the other girl’s shoulder, strangely emotional.

“You okay?” Wanda asked as quietly as she could with the wind muffling her voice.

“Yeah, I’m just…I’m just happy.” She replied as Wanda kissed the top of her head.

She was happy, she had never been so happy. Standing at the top of the Empire State with six of her closest friends and her girlfriend who she loved more than anyone she had ever known, she was happy. Her parent’s painful words were but a faint memory, she wasn’t their daughter anymore, she was Tony’s niece, Wanda’s girlfriend, Clint’s best friend, a key member of her friendship circle.

If life could stay like this forever, she would have gladly lived it.

-

“Okay you two, say cheese.” Peter had his camera out as always and had began to focus it on the two girls as the bright lights of Times Square surrounded them.

As they both stood still for Peter to take their picture, Natasha planted a surprise kiss on Wanda’s cheek, making her smile wider than she ever had before, it was at this moment that Peter snapped the photo of the pair.

“Peter do you really have to whip out that camera every two seconds?” Clint asked, taking a sip of his bottle of water.

“I like it, it means we have plenty of pictures to look back on.” Wanda beamed, returning Natasha’s kiss, this time on her lips.

-

The group decided to skip having a big dinner after their McDonalds brunch and the pizza they had split for lunch, instead, they chose to just go back to their rooms and get an early night. At 9:15pm they crossed the threshold of the hotel and made their way upstairs visibly exhausted, Scott was practically relying on Sam to hold him up in the elevator and carry him down the corridor to the room they shared with Peter. They said their goodbyes and retired for the night, agreeing to be ready to leave at nine the next morning to get to the Statue of Liberty before midday.

The moment she entered the room, Natasha flopped on the bed and allowed herself a moments rest as Wanda went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She had had a good day, an unbelievably good day where almost everything had went right. That car journey seemed like it had happened years ago and she almost felt as if she had been in New York all her life – she wished she had spent all her life kissing Wanda in Times Square and holding her hand on the top of the Empire State.

“C’mon ‘Tasha, go brush your teeth and then we can sleep.” Wanda helped pull her off the warm embrace of the bed and basically pushed her into the bathroom.

Natasha wasn’t tired necessarily, she was just ready to spend the night curled up with Wanda in a bed that was their own, not Natasha’s bed that Wanda was sleeping over in or Wanda’s mattress that Natasha would lie on with her – a bed that was theirs.

Spitting out her toothpaste, she quickly washed her face of any makeup and dried it, giving a small smile to her reflection before walking back out of the bathroom.

The sight that lay before her gave her a slight surprise, Wanda had lit a few candles she had smuggled from home and had placed them on the unit by the door, she was sitting on the bed, Natasha noticed she had changed her underwear, and was now wearing the matching scarlet bralette and panties Nat had bought her for their six-month anniversary a few weeks ago.

“What’s all this?” she smirked, walking closer to stand by the bed and letting Wanda’s arms wrap around her waist.

“I’m just trying to be a romantic is all.” She smiled, looking up at Natasha as the redhead’s hands held her face.

“Well…It’s certainly working.” Nat brought Wanda’s face up to meet hers and kissed her gently.

“I love you.” The brunette whispered.

“I love you too.” The redhead replied, kissing her again.

Wanda’s mouth was incredibly soft, her lips inviting and kissing her was a dream, kissing her woke something in Natasha that she was sure she would never feel – the feeling of need. She needed Wanda.

It seemed as though the other girl needed her too, within moments of them beginning to kiss she had already pulled off Natasha’s skin-tight black and white striped t-shirt and had already moved her way back to attempt to undo the clasp on the back of Nat’s bra.

“Wanda…Darling wait a minute.” She pulled her mouth away from Wanda’s and looked her dead in the eye.

“Am I doing it wrong?” Wanda’s eyes were wide and her lips parted in a way that stirred something deep in Natasha’s stomach.

“No, no of course you’re not it’s just…are you sure you want to do this?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I love you, I trust you.”

“Wanda you have to be absolutely sure that this is what you want.” She searched the olive eyes for any sign of doubt, any inkling that she didn’t want to have sex tonight.

She didn’t find any.

“Oh my god, ‘Tasha when will you just let me make up my own mind without thinking I’m some fragile creature who you’ll break if you touch them?” She smirked, kissing Natasha’s neck.

“I’m sure too.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT.  
> this is NOT PG i stg if you're underage just leave now.  
> -  
> I wasn't really sure how i was going to do this chapter but i decided to take inspo from my own experiences and also other fics on here (some of which were fucking weird so you better appreciate the fact that i had to read some of that)  
> enjoy even though it's kinda shit idk  
> x

_Hands sliding up and down each other’s bodies, lips travelling and discovering new areas, breath against skin._

_Giggles and moans._

_Awkward fluidity._

“God ‘Tasha I love you.” Wanda gasped, trembling under the redhead’s touch.

Natasha didn’t reply, instead she focused her energy on the purple bruise she had been creating on the top of Wanda’s left breast. God, she loved this, the scent of Wanda’s strawberry bodywash filling the atmosphere around them, the slightly salty taste of sweat of bare skin on her tongue, the feel of Wanda’s body under hers – she was almost high on it.

Natasha Romanoff wasn’t a virgin, far from it, but she had never been so nervous at the prospect of having sex. She could hook up with random drunk girls any day of the week, but Wanda? Wanda was Wanda. The need to make Wanda feel as amazing as possible consumed her, drove her to focus all her energy on this girl, hiding her nerves as best she could.

Gently, Natasha left a trail of kisses down the centre of Wanda’s chest, between her two perfect breasts, to a spot just above her navel, her hands intertwined with Wanda’s as the other girl lay back giggling quietly.

“You are very good at this whole ‘foreplay’ thing, aren’t you?” she chuckled.

“Only for you darling.” She smiled, moving up from Wanda’s stomach to kiss her lips, fingers still linked.

As Wanda’s legs began to curl around Nat’s waist, she smiled, nibbling the redhead’s earlobe slightly. Natasha untangled her fingers from Wanda’s, her hands wandering to her breasts, they fit perfectly in Nat’s cupped hands, almost as if they were made for each other. The sensation of the girl’s fingers on her nipples seemed too much for the brunette and she let out a small gasp and closed her eyes grinning, the positive response only allowed Nat’s confidence to grow and she finally allowed herself to fall into her groove.

Her mouth concentrated on Wanda’s neck, her fingers focused their energy on her right nipple and steadily rubbed her thumb across the nub until she felt it become rock hard under her touch before moving onto the left, her mouth changing sides also, not stopping until Wanda’s arousal was apparent on both her breasts.

Before long, her right hand found itself lightly massaging Wanda’s thigh, her mouth suddenly latched onto her left nipple, flicking the nub with her tongue. She could feel the girl underneath her become warmer and warmer, her breath hitching and becoming faster by the minute. She allowed her hand to travel up the girl’s thigh towards…well, we all know what is at the top of girl’s thighs.

“Is this okay?” Nat lifted her head away from Wanda’s nipple and looked at her.

“Yes…oh god yes this is…perfect.” Wanda didn’t even open her eyes to answer, she was too lost in the feeling of Nat’s lips around her breast.

With the consent they needed, Natasha’s fingers reached the scarlet panties they had been itching to enter since the first day they touched the girl wearing them. Slowly rubbing through the fabric, they could feel the damp patch growing through the material and twitched with eagerness.

God she loved Wanda, she needed Wanda.

Continuing to tease Wanda through her panties, she felt Wanda’s hips begin to push against her fingers, trembling ever so slightly as if the gentle caresses were maddening her. Nat smiled against the other girl’s soft breast, she knew exactly what she was doing, she loved to feel Wanda lose her mind because of her.

“Oh, ‘Tasha…please.” She breathed.

“Hmm, what is it darling?” her teeth slightly nipping at the sensitive nub, only making Wanda struggle for breath more.

“I need…” Her hips had begun to twitch, desperate for Natasha to hurry up and stop teasing her within an inch of her life.

“What do you need sweetheart.” Nat moved her mouth from the nipple to Wanda’s mouth, kissing her cheek, dragging her teeth across her skin a little.

“I need…you.” The pink flush on her face became slightly brighter.

“Where do you need me?”

“You’re not really going to make me say it?”

“Girls who don’t ask don’t get.” Nat was very, very aware of how she was making Wanda feel – teasing was her speciality after all.

Taking the hand that Nat had been continuously rubbing her with, Wanda slowly moved it into the panties themselves and started it moving again, looking Nat directly in the eye as she did so.

“I need you, ‘Tasha.”

So Natasha did what was asked of her, teasing her hole with a very eager finger. The feeling of flesh on flesh made Wanda shiver, a whimper coming from the back of her throat, Nat decided she had suffered enough and gently pushed a finger in, making Wanda squirm.

Slowly, she began to move in and out of her girlfriend, with every movement causing Wanda to groan slightly and curse under her breath. Rearranging herself, Natasha kept her pointer finger steadily pumping in and out of a very wet Wanda, using her thumb to gently massage the girl’s clit, this extra simulation making Wanda let out a loud moan.

“More!...‘Tasha…”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please!” she pleaded, tangling her fingers in Nat’s red hair and tugging slightly.

Natasha obeyed, sliding a second finger into Wanda, making her moan a loud ‘fuck!’ and tighten her grip on Nat’s hair. Gradually speeding up, she felt Wanda’s body begin to quiver and herd her breathing become deeper and faster and faster and faster and…

“Are you going to come Wanda?” she murmured against the girl’s neck, nipping the skin.

“Yes…Yes!”

And so, with one expert curl of her fingers and her thumb pressing slightly on her clit, Natasha sent Wanda into spasms, her hips bucking up dramatically, her teeth biting down on her bottom lips in an attempt to stop herself from screaming out. All Nat did was grin as she continued her finger movements even after Wanda had stopping screaming and had become as trembling mess under her.

Natasha had never seen a more beautiful image in her life, Wanda’s faced was almost bright red, her chest heaving in an attempt to regain control of her breathing, her lips pink and plump and oh so kissable, her hips still twitching slightly.

She wished she could look at her like this forever.

Softly planting a kiss on those lips, she withdrew her fingers from Wanda and discreetly wiped them on the bedsheet before moving her hands upwards to hold the brunettes face.

“You okay Wanda?”

“Mhm.” Her eyes still closed.

“You sure?”

“I love you.” She giggled, opening her eyes and looking at her.

“I love you too.” She kissed her again.

-

“I don’t want to go to sleep.” She heard Wanda whisper as the two girls lay in bed later that night.

“Why not darling?” Natasha kissed Wanda’s shoulder, wrapping her arms tighter around the other girl’s body.

“I don’t want this to end.”

“Me neither.” And she nestled her face into Wanda’s neck.

No, neither of the girls wanted anything about that evening to have to come to an end, but then again, everything does.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft! Museum dates!!!!!!!!!!  
> i love the gays!!!!!!!!!!!  
> SOFT!!!!!!

The wind from the bay blew in Natasha’s face as the group of teens departed from the boat that had taken them from the city to Liberty Island, the salty smell of the water hit her nose and she had a sudden urge to go skinny dipping, it was warm enough after all, she could pull Wanda in with her.

Wanda herself looked particularly beautiful that day, maybe it was the glow she gave off – that ‘I had sex last night’ glow that meant she could stop smiling. The mustard of her t-shirt contrasted perfectly with the paleness of her skin, Nat had even convinced her to tie it at the bottom to show off some skin, that paired with her denim shorts that showed off her legs and Natasha couldn’t help but stare at her. As Wanda brought her round sunglasses down from the top of her head onto the bridge of her nose, Nat tucked rogue strands of brown hair back behind her ears, unable to put it back into the ponytail they had fallen from.

“You look beautiful.” She whispered as she kissed her cheek.

“You too.”

Hand in hand, they walked at the back of the excited pack, both just happy to be with each other, not even bothered that one of the most iconic statues in the world stood in front of them, because they were in love and that what people in love do.

-

After visiting the statue, the group split in two, the boys decided to visit the Rockefeller Centre’s observation deck, the girls saw this as the perfect opportunity to visit the Natural History museum to have their date.

They walked in together to see the massive dinosaur skeletons Nat had only seen online, it made her heart beat a little faster, although she never wanted to admit it to anyone – you couldn’t find a bigger history nerd and seeing the girl she loved in the museum she had always dreamed of going to was too much for her heart.

Together, they explored every room they could, walking down every corridor and up and down every staircase looking at every exhibit and taking pictures of each other with the giant blue whale hanging from the roof, they did it all without letting go of each other’s hand.

After spending a while sitting in the hall of birds, Wanda needed too go to the bathroom, leaving Nat to wander around the nearest exhibit which happened to be about African animals. As she was reading the information about the African gazelle, she saw another girl walk up next to her in her peripheral vision. Turning her head to shoot a quick smile to the girl, she noticed she was looking at her already.

“Hey.” Was all she said before going to read the information plaque again.

“Hello.” The girl replied, still looking at Nat.

She turned back and looked at the girl, really looked at her, she noticed she was pretty, very pretty. She looked a little bit older than her – maybe 19 at most – her face was framed by mid-length blonde hair and she was taller than Nat was maybe by just a few inches. She was wearing a pair of mom jeans with rips at the knees paired with a white t-shirt tucked in at the waist, white vans on her feet.

She was incredibly pretty.

Just what Natasha’s type was before Wanda came along.

“I’m Sharon.” The blonde girl said.

“Nat.” she replied, giving her a small smile.

“Are you from Manhattan, Nat?”

“No, I’m here with my friends on holiday, what about you?”

“I live nearby, are your friends here now?” she stepped closer.

“One’s in the bathroom, the others are at the Rockefeller Center.”

“Can I be blunt with you Nat?”

“Erm…Okay?” Natasha wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but the closeness of the blonde girl was making her heart race a little faster than usual.

“I think you’re pretty, you obviously think I’m alright looking, why don’t we ditch your friend and go back to my apartment?”

“Oh…I don’t know…I…” Why can’t she just say she has a girlfriend? What the fuck was wrong with her?

“Okay, you don’t want to leave your friend, I get it, so why don’t I give you my number and address and if you get bored later you can come over, okay?” she placed her copy of the museum map in Nat’s hand, she turned it over to see a phone number and address scrawled on the back.

“Sharon…I have…”

In that moment, Wanda appeared beside Nat, kissing her cheek and intertwining her fingers with the redheads.

“Sorry that took so long, there was a line.”

“It was nice to meet you Nat.” And with that Sharon was gone.

“Who was that?”

“She was…just asking if I knew where the blue whale was, we made small talk it’s no big deal.” Her voice was low and she had already began dragging Wanda to the exit.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo I'm trying to write the next chapter and...I really don't want to, but i know i have to for the plot to progress but like...I JUST WANNA WRITE SOFT!GAYS THERE'S A GUN TO MY HEAD MAKING ME HURT THEM I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Later that day, when the group had retired to their rooms for the night before their last day, Natasha was sitting on her and Wanda’s bed holding the museum map the blonde girl had given her earlier that day, staring at the phone number and address. Why didn’t she just tell Sharon to back off? Why didn’t wouldn’t her voice let her tell the blonde she had a girlfriend? She loved Wanda, she loved Wanda so much sometimes she would look at her and her heart felt as if it was about to burst, so why couldn’t she say that to Sharon?

What was wrong with her?

“Ugh, that was one of the best showers of my life, I would’ve asked you to join me but-hey what’s that?” Wanda emerged in a white robe, her hair in a matching white towel, she went to snatch the map from Nat’s hands, the redhead too slow to stop her.

“It’s nothing I-“

“Why do you have a phone number and address on the back of a map?” Her smile remained, clearly unaware of who could’ve given her the map in the first place.

“I…that girl at the museum gave it to me…” Nat’s eyes refused to meet Wanda’s.

“Oh…but you told her you had a girlfriend, right?” Now Wanda’s smile began to falter.

Natasha didn’t reply. Instead she reached her hand out, desperate to feel Wanda’s touch against her own, only for the other girl to step back away from her.

“Nat, you did tell her, didn’t you?”

“No.”

“Was there a chance? For you to tell her?”

“Yes, but I didn’t.”

Wanda inhaled sharply, crossing her arms close to her chest and dropping the map on the floor, kicking it away from her.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well there was clearly a reason why wasn’t there? Because if there wasn’t you would’ve just said it, it would’ve been so easy to just tell her so why didn’t you?” She had begun to pace, Nat knew she was getting anxious, her fingers had begun to fidget with the sleeves of her robe.

“I don’t know…I don’t know why I didn’t say anything, Wanda I’m sorry.”

“Did you think she was pretty?” Wanda said bluntly, catching Nat’s eyes with her own.

“Yes.”

“Were you attracted to her?”

“Yes.”

“If I wasn’t tying you down would you have left with her?”

“Wanda you’re not tying me down-“ she tried to reach out for Wanda’s hand again, still to no avail.

“Answer the question.”

“Yes, yes I would have.” She admitted, why her eyes were starting to well up with tears she didn’t know.

“Then maybe you should go after her!” Wanda shouted, her words leaving the hotel room in silence, so quiet the Nat could hear her own heartbeat.

“You don’t mean that.” She whispered.

“I do. I do mean it. Natasha, I have heart broken by too many people in too many different ways, I have been abandoned by everyone I have ever loved, so I mean it when I tell you to leave before you do the same thing.” Her eyes were icy, Natasha could see the tears threatening to spill, but her voice remained low and steady.

“Wanda I-“

“Natasha, leave. Just go.” She pointed to the door.

Nat couldn’t argue with her, she didn’t have the energy. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she grabbed the map off the floor a well as her purse and her jacket before opening the door to leave.

“I love you Wanda.”

“Leave.”

So she left.

-

This was it, this was the right address. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It opened to show the blonde woman from the museum in some particularly sexy silk pyjamas.

“Nat! I thought you’d come sooner or later, I wore my best pj’s just for you.”

“Hey Sharon.”

“Come in.”

Sharon’s apartment was rather small, expected for the centre of the city. It was all one room, her kitchen, bedroom and living room flowing into one, Nat noticed a door which she assumed led to a bathroom. It was quaint, but it was nice all the same.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Yes please.”

“Vodka coke okay with you? I’m sorry I don’t have many mixers.”

“That’s fine.”

When Sharon passed the glass to Natasha, she immediately took a sip, she knew she’d need the burning liquid if she was to have any nerve at all tonight.

“So, why are you here? Wasn’t that little brown-haired girl at the museum your girlfriend? Or did I read that wrong?”

“She’s not my girlfriend anymore.” She mumbled sitting down on the sofa, tears beginning to form at the back of her eyes, blinking to get rid of them she looked up from her drink to the blonde across from her.

“Aw, did you too break up? Am I rebound sex? Cause I am totally fine with that but I need to know what this is before we do it.” The girl sat on the couch dangerously close to Nat, her hand placed on the redhead’s knee.

“Yeah…yeah we broke up.”

“I’m sure I can make you forget all about her.” Before she even registered it, Sharon’s lips were on hers and Nat was straddling her lap.

She needed to feel something that wasn’t pain.

She needed to forget about Wanda.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop wishing that she was kissing the smiley, strawberry girl instead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA CHAPTER TODAY CAUSE I LOVE BREAKING HEARTS  
> also not to spoil this chapter but FUUUUUUCK i actually teared up writing it

She woke up to the sunlight on her face, it was only when Natasha opened her eyes to see she wasn’t in her hotel room did she remember.

_Wanda._

The dull ache returned to her heart, her throat became tight and she could feel the tears forming behind her eyes as she turned around to see the sleeping form of a blonde girl next to her. Nat let out a quiet sob – she had messed it all up, all of it, Wanda would never take her back now, never, it was over.

Turning back and clicking the home button on her phone she saw the time was 6.24am, she also noticed the amount of text notifications she had – all of which were from Wanda.

**9.32: I know you only just left but can you come back? I didn’t mean to make you leave.**

**9.47: Nat where are you? Are you safe?**

**10.25: Nat seriously just tell me where you are so I know you’re safe.**

**10.26: I’m worried.**

**11.30: Nat I’m sorry, just come back pls.**

**11.55: just tell me you’re safe so I can stop worrying.**

**12.10: you know what? Fine.**

Nat certainly didn’t want to have to deal with Sharon when she woke up so, as quietly as she could, she gathered her clothes from the floor and slipped on her shoes, looking at the blonde one last time before she snuck out the door.

-

She stood outside her hotel room for a long time while she built up the courage to knock, guilt ridden, in last nights clothes that stunk of booze – even thinking of the sate she must look make her grin in a strange “I’m exhausted and heartbroken” way.

_Knock knock knock_

No answer.

_Knock knock knock_

“Wanda? It’s me…” she whispered against the wood.

She heard some shuffling and the door unlocking before the brunette appeared in the threshold. She looked tired, her mascara smudged and she hadn’t changed out the robe she was wearing when Natasha left.

“Hi.” Nat said.

“Hello.” Her voice sounded raw, as if she had been crying for a very long time.

“Can we talk?”

Wanda opened the door wider, moving to allow the redhead to slip past her. Immediately she noticed that their bed hadn’t been slept in and the other bed had been used instead, there was also an empty bottle of wine on the bedside table.

“I made Bucky get it from room service, he’s the only one who looks old enough.” He explained, closing the door and standing near Nat.

“Does he know, about last night?”

“No, I told him it was for both of us.”

Then, out of the blue, Natasha felt the brunette’s arms wrap around her in an embrace, the smell of strawberries washing over her, making her heart calm itself before the confusion kicked in. Shocked, she didn’t respond, why was Wanda hugging her if they were over?

“Wanda why-“

“I am so sorry I overreacted last night, it was just a phone number, it’s not like you slept with her.” She murmured int Nat’s neck.

Her words stabbed her in the heart, her trusting nature simply twisting the knife in the wound.

“Wanda I-“ She pulled away, looking at the brunette who was smiling slightly.

“No, listen to me. I’m sorry. I am, I didn’t mean to react so…aggressively I just…I’m not used to this, people loving me without leaving me. So I lashed out in fear and I’m sorry, I love you and I’m sorry.”

“I slept with Sharon last night.”

There was a pause as Wanda drew away from Natasha.

“Who’s Sharon?”

“The girl from the museum.”

Wanda let out a sob, it was short and quiet but it hurt Natasha more than any pain she had ever experienced in her life. She had just broken the one person she had sworn to keep safe, the girl who she loved, the girl who trusted her with her heart, she almost felt as if she was dying.

“You…you cheated on me?” The other girl couldn’t stop the tears from falling, desperately reaching her arms out for some support from a chair or a bed or a table, anything.

“We were broken up.”

“We had a fight! We had one fight! We never broke up Natasha!” she screamed and Nat feared she would wake up the entire floor.

“I thought-“ She muttered, thoughts flying in a hundred different directions.

“You thought we had broken up and decided to go and fuck any random blonde bitch who offered? What? Did you think we had broken up and suddenly fell out of love with me? Did you even love me in the first place? Or were you just working me down until I let you have sex with me?”

“Wanda you were never about sex! I love you!” Nat’s cheeks had become damp now, tears steadily flowing out of her eyes.

“If you loved me you wouldn’t have slept with a slut you met in a museum!”

“Wanda…please-“

“No, no you don’t get to say my name anymore, I am not yours anymore you do not get to say my name! God, Natasha I gave you everything! I told you things I hadn’t told anyone, I loved you! I gave you my virginity last night for fucks sake!”

“You…you loved me? So you don’t love me anymore?” her voice cracked as she spoke.

“How could I? You clearly didn’t love me enough to stop you from sleeping with other people.”

“I do love you.” Her voice steadied.

“Don’t say that…don’t say that when you don’t mean it.”

There was a pause before Wanda sunk to her knees, hands to her heart as if trying to keep the organ in her chest, she let out a long silent cry before she took an intake of air and began crying loudly, her entire body shaking.

Natasha knew she was the last person Wanda wanted to comfort her, but out of habit she knelt down next to the small brunette and wrapped her arms around her, absorbing every sob and letting the girl soak every tear into her t-shirt.

Natasha had her own tears falling of course, but she refused to acknowledge them, she was the one who cheated on Wanda, she was the one who broke her heart, she was the one who broke them up and she had no right to cry about it.

So why did it feel like her heart was split in two?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the pain the last two chapters have caused you.  
> jk i love breaking hearts

She watched the city disappear as her train carried her home. Nat had decided it would be best for the group if she left early, let them enjoy themselves as much as they could on their last full day without the friction between her and Wanda stopping them. She was lucky enough to have found a train that took her all the way home, a six-hour journey wouldn’t have been easy with nobody in the van talking to her.

They all knew what she had done of course, once Bucky had come to their room to see what the commotion was about and found Wanda crying hysterically in Natasha’s arms she knew he would never want to be her friend again. Clint was the only one who came with her to Grand Central Station to send her off, he didn’t say much to her then either, just gave her a sad smile and a hug before saying “I’ll see you when I get home” and putting her on the train.

To think this time yesterday she was waking up with Wanda in her arms.

It was all gone now.

-

Dragging her suitcase along the path, she was desperate to fall onto her bed and cry for eternity, she stopped outside her front door to fumble for her keys but before she could find them she heard some laughter coming from inside the house, that was odd, Tony never had people over.

Pushing the door open she saw her Uncle on the couch with another man, they both turned quickly and she could see the shock in Tony’s eyes almost immediately.

“Nat? I thought you weren’t supposed to come back till tomorrow?”

With that, she burst into tears, causing Tony and his guest to exchange a look before her Uncle rushed up to give her a hug.

“What happened? Is Clint here?” He asked, giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head and holding her close like a father would – causing her to cry more. She was after all, just a 17-year-old girl.

“Me and Wanda broke up, I cheated on her and fucked everything up. Now everyone hates me and I had to get the train back on my own so that they could enjoy the rest of their holiday.” It all spilled out of her mouth at once.

“I’m going to go.” The other man said, getting off the couch and slipping on her red coat, walking over to say goodbye to Tony.

“Stephen you don’t have to leave.” Her Uncle muttered to the other man.

“Tony, Natasha needs you more than I do, I’ll call later.” Her patted Tony on the shoulder before pausing for a moment and leaving.

“Who was that?” Nat sniffled into Tony’s shirt.

“Stephen Strange, he’s a…friend of mine.”

-

Natasha slept a lot the next few days, only waking up to eat the least she could without dying and to trudge through to the bathroom. Tony would come through to the garage sometimes and they’d watch a movie, he had decided not to press the issue and didn’t ask her any questions, he just let her snuggle into him as cartoons played on her tv.

Sometimes the doorbell would ring and Tony would come through to ask if Clint as allowed to come in – the answer was always “no”, she wasn’t ready to lose her best friend yet, not yet.

Peter, Sam, Scott and Bucky never called, she hadn’t expected Bucky to talk to her but the others? Maybe a “Hello” or a “How are you?” would’ve been enough.

Then again, she was a terrible person.

She had no messages from Wanda of course. It would be strange if she did, but the only person Natasha wanted to talk to about hurting Wanda was…well Wanda. Clint may have been her best friend but Wanda was her soulmate, the person she told everything to, the person who she relied on no matter what.

And she broke that person’s heart.

One Thursday night, Natasha couldn’t sleep, her mind replaying Wanda’s face when she found out she had cheated. The tears flowing steadily but Nat barely noticed anymore, the dull ache in her chest never left her and she couldn’t move her eyes from the ceiling.

_Knock knock knock_

Someone was tapping on the garage door. Natasha sat up in her bed, a thought passed through her mind that it might be a serial killer or a burglar but she ignored it, it’s not like she would mind anyway. Pulling back her duvet and swinging her legs over the side of her bed she stood up and shuffled towards the door before unlocking it and pulling it open.

“Clint?”

“Hey Nat.”

The boy stood in her driveway in his tracksuit, hoodie pulled over his head in a dramatic fashion as if her was about to secure a drug deal not visit his friend.

“What are you doing here?” her voice cracked form lack of use.

“Tony wouldn’t let me in, I wanted to see how you were.”

“I told Tony to make you leave.”

“I know, I was only worried about you.”

“You shouldn’t be.”

“Don’t bullshit me Nat I’ve known you too long to believe that.”

Giving in, she moved to let Clint come in, closing the door and clicking on her fairy lights so they could actually see each other before returning to her bed.

“Nat what the fuck happened?” He asked, taking off his shoes and sliding into bed next to her.

“Wow you really don’t build up to it do you? You just get right to the juicy part.”

“I’ve been worried sick about you.”

“You shouldn’t, I’m a disgusting cheater haven’t you heard.”

“So it’s true…you did cheat on her?”

“Yes.”

There was a silence before Clint wrapped his arm around her allowing her to rest her head on his chest, squeezing her tightly and kissing her head.

“That was really shit of you to do that to her.”

“I know.”

“Her and Bucky will probably never forgive you.”

“I know, you don’t have to either.”

“I don’t, but that doesn’t mean you’re not my best friend.”

And Natasha really needed her best friend.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOGUE!!!

Over the summer things got better for Nat, Clint stayed over a lot and saw her every day, Sam and Scott came over every once in a while, to play video games and Peter would come around for pizza. They all seemed to forgive her enough to make small talk with her, to laugh with her, as long as nobody mentioned Wanda or New York everything went fine.

Bucky never came, he never even messaged her.

Fair enough.

Natasha had gotten into the habit of wearing one of Wanda’s t-shirts to bed, the other girl had left it on her bedroom floor and hadn’t come back to collect it. The smell of strawberries seemed to be woven into the fabric but the scent was beginning to fade. It brought her comfort and heartbreak all at the same time, to wear something that Wanda wore only to have the girls tear soaked face etched into her memory.

About a week before school began again, at the end of August, Natasha had just gotten out of the shower and had slipped on of her summer dresses in preparation to go for a walk with Clint. Drying her hair with her towel she wandered through to he kitchen to grab an apple to eat before she left, Tony was out with Stephen helping fix something or another, he was always at Stephens fixing something or another.

The shrill, high pitch of the doorbell filed the house and Nat dropped her towel in the laundry basket before jogging through to answer it. She was expecting a package or a group of campaigners wanting her to sign a petition, what she wasn’t expecting was the small brunette standing on the front step.

Wanda looked just as beautiful as Nat remembered. Her hair in a high ponytail like she loved, her favourite round sunglasses perched on the top of her head. Dressed in dungarees that made her legs seem to stretch for miles with a pair of high-tops and a t-shirt that looked strangely familiar.

“Is that my t-shirt?” she blurted out.

“Erm…yeah, you left it in my apartment.”

It was hers, her favourite one with the spider on the breast pocket, seeing Wanda wear it made her smile a little.

“I’m just here because um…I think you have one of my t-shirts actually.”

“Yeah, yeah it’s in my room I can get it for you if you want to come in?”

“Okay, I can’t be too long though cause Bucky’s waiting for me.” She pointed behind her at Bucky in the rivers seat of his car, a blonde man in the passenger’s seat.

“Who’s that in the car with him?” Nat asked, moving to let Wanda come in.

“His boyfriend Steve, didn’t he tell you”

“He hasn’t spoken to me since…”

They looked at each other, eyes meeting, both reluctantly remembering that night in that Manhattan hotel room.

“I’ll just grab the t-shirt.” Nat went to leave before Wanda touched her shoulder, sending electric shivers down her spine.

“Actually…I didn’t come here for a t-shirt.” Wanda admitted.

“Then why did you come here?”

“I’m leaving, I’m moving to Miami with Bucky and Steve, I came to say goodbye.”

Her words hung in the air like poison, Natasha just felt numb.

“You’re leaving…why?”

“Too many bad memories here, Pietro dying and…you.” Wanda folded her arms, holding the close to her chest.

“What about school?”

“I got into a school there, I can finish my last year in Miami.”

“Oh.” Was all Natasha could manage.

“I just thought it would be wrong to leave and not say goodbye to you because…well because you still mean a lot to me, even though you broke my heart.”

Nat had been trying to ignore the consuming feeling of missing Wanda since New York, she had pushed them down so far, she had convinced herself they didn’t exist, but right now in this moment, she missed Wanda. She missed her so much her heart ached and she had an urge to throw her arms around her and pretend things were like they used to be.

But she couldn’t do that anymore.

“Well, I hope you’re happy there.” She cleared her throat to get rid of the lump that resided there.

“I think I will be.”

“Thank you for coming to-“

“I miss you ‘Tasha.” Wanda blurted out.

Nat stood in a stunned silence, watching as Wanda ran her fingers through her hair stressfully.

“I miss you, and I know I shouldn’t because you did a really shitty thing to me, a really shitty thing and I should hate you. I should hate you with all my guts but I don’t. I did, in the beginning but now…now I just miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“I shouldn’t have come here, it’s just upset us both and now I just want to stay.” She went to leave, Nat grabbing her arm before she could.

“You want to stay?”

“Do you want me to?”

_Yes, forever._

“No, no you need to go.”

Wanda threw her arms around Natasha’s neck, holding her tightly. Natasha held her back, desperate to keep her there in that moment forever.

“Wanda, go. Go have fun and laugh and fall in love again. Go have an amazing life without me.” She murmured into the other girl’s neck, the smell of strawberries only making every word harder to get out.

“I love you, always.” Wanda whispered.

“I love you too…now go, start your life over again.” She kissed her cheek, smiling through her tears and watched as the other girl walked out of her door, out of her life.

She stood on her front step, watching as Wanda jumped into the backseat of Bucky’s car, giving Natasha a small wave before Bucky sped off down the street, leaving her alone again.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter guys :')

The puddles splashed against Natasha Romanoff’s legs as her heels stomped down 43rd Street in a desperate search for her hotel and in particular – her hotels bar.

Finally reaching the front door, the doorman pushed it open for her to get out of the steady flow of rain. Thank god it was warm in here – New York in the spring was so unpredictable when it came to rain showers.

Walking straight to the bar, Nat sat up on one of the stools and immediately ordered a dry martini with no olives. Shaking off her soaking wet jacket and sitting it on the stool next to her, she finally allowed herself a moment to breathe.

The museum had sent her to New York to try and bargain for one of the Natural History’s artefacts (A very rare species of moose to be precise) and as one of the main buyers for the Smithsonian, Nat was chosen to be flown on the private jet to Manhattan to bid for it.

She had been to this hotel before once, about thirteen years ago. She had come to New York with her friends for a holiday, she didn’t like to think of it though, what she remembered was her and her first girlfriend fooling around on the top of the Empire State and her breaking her heart like the foolish seventeen-year-old she was.

Nat had grown up of course, she was an adult now, just like all of her friends. Bucky and Steve had gotten married last spring for God’s sake, she wasn’t able to go because of work but Clint had told her it was beautiful. Clint had met a girl – Laura – and had two kids and another on the way, to think that he was the same guy was downed a whole beer keg in record time and almost had to be taken to hospital. Peter was working with her Uncle Tony in Tony’s inventing company (which made a fair bit of money after all), Tony said that Peter was one of the most promising young physicist he had seen since…well himself.

Tony had gotten married too, to a neurosurgeon, Nat had never seen her Uncle so happy as she had when him and Stephen walked out of the registry office holding hands. Tony hadn’t wanted a big wedding, only Nat, Clint and Peter were there as well as one of Stephen’s friends Christine. Afterwards they had went back to the newlyweds’ apartment and gotten so drunk Nat could barley walk for the next few days and Strange was spouting about how he was a magician.

Scott and Sam had surprised everyone by eloping to London together and becoming a movie critic duo, they were actually very famous in the world of movies now, if you got your film reviewed by them it was an achievement of its own.

They didn’t see each other very often of course, with most of them scattered across the country and two of them on the other side of the Atlantic, but every now and then Natasha would go stay with Clint and his family and had become “Auntie Nat” to his kids. Or she would go visit Scott and Sam in London if she was there on business, or Steve and Bucky if she had a holiday in Miami. All they petty drama of their teen years had disappeared and her and Bucky had made up years ago, she hadn’t seen her ex-girlfriend since she left for Miami all those years ago but Bucky told her she had met someone and had moved to LA with them but it hadn’t worked out.

She still had find memories of her first girlfriend, she was the first woman she had ever loved after all. Nat still hated herself for cheating, she couldn’t even remember the woman’s name who she cheated with anymore. Nat hadn’t really found love again, she had dated around, even moved in with a woman called Hope but all of her relationships ended in disaster.

Maybe she was just meant to be alone, Nat was sure she would be okay with that, she had her friends and she loved her job…still she wished she could find someone who made her feel the way the strawberry girl had.

A she sipped her martini, she saw a woman sit at the bar a few stools down just out the corner of her eye. The woman had long brown hair that she had crafted a very messy bun out of, a pencil even sticking out of her hair, she dumped a pile of books on the bar top and smiled widely as her glass of white wine arrived in front of her.

She looked beautifully familiar…

“Wanda?”

The woman grinned the moment she heard Nat’s voice.

“Oh my goodness, ‘Tasha!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god you guys i cried so hard writing this final chapter :')  
> I had so much fun writing this fic and i hope you enjoyed reading it because it really is one of my favourite things i have ever written EVER!  
> thank you all so much for reading/commenting/leaving kudos because it really means so much to me :)  
> till next fic...adios!  
> xxxxx


End file.
